Changing a Black heart
by Death the Grell
Summary: Tanya is a 16 year old that still beleives. Shes an artist and wants to know more about Pitch so she goes to find him. Pitch shaves her from being killed and gives her a place to stay, but she starts to get attracted to him. Physicly and emotionally. Will Pitch return the feelings or will she be forced away from him by a Guardian?
1. Chapter 1

1 

Tonight I turned sixteen and I knew exactly how to spend it. Ever since I was little i've beleived in all of the "spirits" that came with holidays and stuff like that. The tooth fary I grew out of when I saw my mom coming out of my baby brothers room with his tooth in her hand. the easter bunny, ehh kinda grew out of since I was ten, but there were four I never stopped beleiving in. Santa Clause, Jack Frost, Sandman. And the subject that I was looking for tonight. Pitch Black, the boogey man.

I remember seeing him once and only once when ?I was four. I remember waking up from a nightmare and seeing two golden silver eyes watching me. I couldn't make out a face, or a body just the eyes. I wasn't really araid of him but intruiged by him. What were the extent of his powers? What else could he do with nightmares? Tonight I would get my answer. My parent's didn't care because they practacly dissapeared after I graduated from High School at age 15 and gotten out of College in just two years.

You could say I was a "Fart-smeller" (**smart feller) **but I was just gifted. I was an artist and I can create anything my heart desiers. And tonight I wanted to put a face with those eyes that haunted my dreams. So, with my schetch book, pencil case, flashlight, and wool coat in place. I left my little apartment and whent towards the pond in the center of town. I just had a feeling that Pitch would be here-and most of my feelings were right- but there was an air of anger around the little forset. It didn't take me very long to get to a large clearing where there was an old bed frame that was breaking apart and stood over a hole in the ground.

Just as I took out my flash light-it had gotten extremly dark once I reached the trees- a gust of wind came and blew my short black hair into my eyes and something came up out of the hole. I was able to see the black shadow that came out of the hole and hid behind a tree while grabbing a pencil and opening my scetch book. There, in the clearing, stood a tall black shadow with a black horse next to it. The horse had these srange black ribbons coming off of it and its eyes looked yellow from where I stood. MY hand moved on it's own accord and schetched the horse while I wasn't looking. When I looked at the page there was the beggining of a head and the eyes but it looked off some how.

I looked back up and saw the shadow wasn't really a sdhadow but a... man. No, Pitch Black. My mental picture did no justice to his acctual face. I had imagined him scary and sinister but her looked calm and.. lost some how. Like part of him was missing and he wanted it back despratly. his skin is grey and the way the shadowes are cast on his face made the sorrow pop in his face. his nose was straight and came to a point but it was his eyes that held my attention. The gold silver from my childhood was exactly what they were now, but there was more silver in them now.

"What happened to the others?" He asked.

His voice was deep and beautiful, so amazing it set my heart a flutter. Who was he talking to? Surely not me, then the hosre made a whinneying sound and circled around Pitch. That's when I knoticed his clothes. He wore a long black cloak and black pants that made it look like there were no legs but I could barely make out the outline of his legs. My hand was working all while I was staring. I moved back behind the tree and loked at my drawing. It looked perfect it just needed the shading that I could do at my apartment. When I peeked out again he was gone, along with the horse.

Where did they go? I sighed and continued to draw on my way back throuhg a trail I found. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing ant the next thikng I know I hear a car horn and see the headlights. I looked up and was on a collision course with a small car that had no intention of slowing down. I gasped and felt something crash into my side and forcing me onto the sidewalk. I didn't know who did that but I couldn't thank them because I hit my head on the pavement when I fell. Everything was blurry and my head hurt like when I had a hangover after partying with my friends for my birthday last year. All I remember before passing out was hearing that same voice from the woods say something.

* * *

**I'm sorry, i had to delete the "Mother Nature" story but i didn't like where it was going plus I had alot of writers block for it, heres a better one I hope will satisfy. please review rthere my crack and i love reading them. 3 till next chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

2

My head pounded as I sarted to wake up. I expected to hear a heart moniter or something attatched to me but there wasn't. I opened my eyes to see black sheets and a dimly lit room. Where was I? I sat up but immediaty regretted that choice because my head throbbed and I could feel my pulse as my head thobed. why is it i'm always accident prone? I mean, seriusly, lock me in a padded room or something. No them i'll find a way to injure myself inside that padded room. I felt something soft fall over my shoulder, I looked down and saw a black dress on me and it reminded me of what I was doing before hitting my head.

"Where am UI?" I wondered out loud.

As soon as the throbbing died down I got up and saw thaqt the dress fell to my knees and it hugged my body perfectly.

"This is really freaky..." I say.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I could make out other objects in the room. There was a small vanity table next to the bed and a large wardrobe resting against the far wall. There were two doors that probably lead to a bathroom and my way out. I randomy chose one and found that it lead out to an eqilly as dim hall. What kind of person lives in the dark? Can't they see anything in here? I followed the hall while hugging one side desprate not to fall again. The hall emptied out to a small platform with a huge globe on it. The globe was lit up with hundreds of tiny gold dots, is this some kind of prop or something? I stepped towards it and something crincled under my foot. I looked down and saw my drawing of that weird horse thing I saw. Why was it out herer? That's when I noticed that all of my other schetches were scattered around the platform. The drawings of my mom and dad. Some flowers. One modle from College I still couldn't look at and the rest of my scetch book sat just under the globe.

It was open to the page I drew the night before. Those eyes stared at nothing and I somehow captured the hurt in those eyes that made me qurious. I never got to finish it and it looked... lifeless. His hair was missing along with the eye brows and part of his nose. Why did I have to almost get hit by a car and not finish my most precious work? I whent towards it and crouched down to get it but something moved out of the corner of my eye.

Was it the person that brought me here? I quickly looked up and saw nothing but shadows and stone walls, stairways, and... cages. There were hundreds of cages hanging from the high celing and severl walk ways going to diffrent areas of the place. How bug was this place? Were we under ground or somethg? There were small shafts of sunlight streaming in iluminatin parts of the room.

I heard that whinnying sound and turned around to see that weird horse staring at me. Now that I was face to face with it I could tell that it looked like it was made out of sand and its eyes were gold not yellow like I had origanlly thought. It didn't do anything didn't make any noises or anything. It just stood there staring at me. Then as if I made a weird face it dissapeared into a cloud of black dust and floated down the stepps. I know this is stupid but, I followed after it and nearly tripped on the steps.

The stairs stopped at a fork. There were two dark hallways that lead in opposite directions. I had lost the black cloud but somethign told me to go to the left, so I did. I hugged a wall and followed it to a large opening. No, it was an art room of aorts and a library combined. Just as I moved away from the doors they closed and scared me. I turned around and saw that figure I remembered all to well from the night before. He stood there closer than whe I saw him in that clearing but it didn't detract from his beauty.

Like I said before his skin is a light grey but... it was dusted with flecks of black. Now that it's lighter in the room I could see his hair unlike before. It was out of his face and it looked like spikes on the back of his head. But his eyes, oh my gosh, his eyes were boaring into my soul and made me feel.. not scared exactly, but uncomphtorble with him in the room.

"Don't be afraid, i'm not going to hurt you." His voice echoed through the room and it practacly made me piss my pants.

Why did this guy do this to me? "Who are you?"

Well I knew who he was but I just wanted him to confirm my suspisions.

"You would possibly know me by many names, but the name I prefer to go by is Pitch Black." He says while looking into my bright blue eyes.

I felt my heart clench in fear as my thoughts were comfirmed. I stepped back nervouse about what he would do.

"You're the guy I was... drawing.." I felt my face flush with heat when I started to say that I was watching him in the clearing. Then I had a strange thought.

Was he the one that saved me from dieing? I looked at him again and he was closer now almost directly in front of me. I stumbled back and lost my footing falling on my ass. _TOLD YOU, i'm accident prone. _I looked up and saw Pitch staring at me like I was entertaining him.

"What? Never seen someone fall before?" I siad sarcasticly. I was pissed, tired, hungry, and sore. I wasn't in the mood to talk or anything.

I sihed and dicided to cut the crap. "Did you save me from being hit by the car?"

I saw Pitch nod before holding his hand out to me. "Are you hungry?"

I frowned and tentively took his hand. Man does this guy have ADD or something? Pitch pulled me up and helped me stand.

"Thank you, f-for saving my life." I say. Usually I was nervous around new people but... I felt like I knew him and could speak freely to him.

"You don't have to tahkn me." He said before guiding me out of the room.

It wasn't long before I hurt myself again. This time I hit my head on a low riding cage, but unlike last time when I hit it, I hit it enough to make me pass out immediatly. I rememebr feeling two warm arms catch me then cold wind blowing against my face.

* * *

** please review rthere my crack and i love reading them. 3 till next chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

3

This time when I woke up not only did i hve a mojor migrane, I was also back in my apartment. Had I dreamed about meeting the Nightmare King? No if it was then I wouldn't be in pain. I sat up and looked at my bed side clock. It was 10:28 in the morning and my family was expecting me at the house in two more hours. Shit, I hate family parties, especally ones where were doing nothing but talk. No music nothing. I couldn't even draw. Wait, _DRAW! _I got out of bed and quickly looked on my desk. My scetch pad wasn't there. Ignoring the searing pain in my head I franticly searched my book bag, my wardobe and everyother place I would keep it, but it wasn't here.

"Fuck! Why the hell do I have to loose my biggest peice!?" I slammed my closet shut and went to the bathroom to takecare of this headache.

I took two Advil and looked in the mirror. There was a huge purple egg on my forehead right were I hit my head. I sighed and touched it. It didn't really hurt but it throbbed under my fingers. I am such a cluts! My black hair was tangled and messy, my blue eyes had purple bags under them and it almost looked like I had two black eyes.

"Great, now i have to cover this up somehow!"

I left the bathroom and turned on my CD player, of course my favorite song was playing. I sang along with the track as I got ready to take a shower and go to my parets house.

"_I wanna see your Peacock -cock -cock.. _

_Your Peacock -cock" _

Just as I was about to brush out my hair before showering I finnaly knoticed I was still wearing that black dress I wore before passing out. now that I was in the light I could tell it was made of more than black fabric. It was glittery but not TOO glitery and it was layered. The top layer was thin black lace that held most of the glitter and then it fanned out ino thicker fabrick. I shook my head and xshucked it off. I would have it cleaned and return it when I have the chance. I quickly showered washing my hair and taking all of the nots out of it.

It didn't take long to get dressed but it would take longer to put makeup on the bruise. I wore my nicest pant suits since I never wore dresses and pulled on my coat. Just as I was leaving my apartment my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I locked my apartment ans started down the hall way to the stairs.

"Tanya? Were are you?" My mother asked.

I could hear something cooking in the background and I had a good guess what it was.

"I'm on my way mom, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Good, your brother wants to talk to you when you get here, he said something about seeing someone in his room last night and wanted to talk to you about it."

I sighed and thought it was my brother seing thing, then again I did see Pitch the night before. "Alright, i'm leaving the building now see you in a bit."

I put my phone back in my bag and walked the small distance to the house, it was only about three blocks away and it was usually deserted back there. When I finnaly reached the house my aunt Carols car was in the driveway and so was my grand fathers. I smiled and mustered up my happiest face I could. I was greeted at the door by my dad who stood three feet taller than me and had my black hair but my brothers green eyes.

"Hey Teddy Bear!" He hugged me and pulled me into the house.

I hated that nick name but dealed with it. I went around saying hi to my family and headed up stairs to my brothers room to talk to him and look through my room for my extra scetch pads. I found my brothers room- witch was not that hard to find- and knocked on it. The annoying warning sign he put up when he was ten stared at me as I waited for him to open the door.

"Hey! Dork Zilla it's your sister!" I pounded on the door and forced my way into his room. I caught Wesley glaring at me from his computer desk.

"Death called?" He said as he stood up and ecame to me.

I smirked and hugged my baby brother. Granted he was four years younger than me we still fouhgt like this and will continue to until we die.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me?" I said pulling away from him and messing up his dark rown hair.

He straigtened it out and nodded. "Yeah, I saw something in here last night. I figured you would be the only one weird enough to listen to me."

"Gee, thanks bro. Make me all warm and fuzzy when you say that!" I rolled my eyes and took of my jacket. "What did you see?"

"A guy was standing next to my bed last night. I thought I was seeing things but I was half asleep so I was probably dreaming." He waved it away and went back to his computer.

"What did he look like?" I was getting slightly worried now.

"does it matter it was probably a dream. Not like it was the ToohFairy or somethin'."

I smaked the back of his head and glared at him. He knew that beleiving in the toothfairy was ruined for me when I was little. "It does idiot, did he look creepy? Like I am when you piss me off?"

"No, but I remember his eyes. They were goldish silver and they looked, weird. Like I said it was probably a dream, ow can you leave and bug mom for something, I've got a report due after the break."

I sighed and shook my eyes. It was probably his imagination but I couldn't stop thinking that Pitch was giving my little brother nightmares. I left his room and whent to my own that was down the hall and up the stairs to the landing above. I loved it up here. It was secluded and I could do anything I wanted up here.

I opened my daark purple door and saw all my old drawings. I tossed my bag and jacket onto the bed and looked around. My poaster of the Jonas Brothers still hung over my bed, even though I grew out of them, I couldn't bring myslef to get rid of the thing. My walls were painted light purple and it had my little paintings of people and animals and on my closet wall was the scene I always wanted to figure out.

I rememeber waking up in the middle of the night when I was ten to paint it. It was a dream but it was too vivid not to be real life.

_**OXOXOXO**_

_I stood in a strange terrain. It was snowing and there was a strange looking house upahead, it looked warm and inviting. There were large brown and grey things guarding the large red doors that lead inside. I couldn't get inside but I saw a boy flying towards us. He looked like he was almost 17 and he had white hair. He didn't see me but he could talk to the things guarding the door. I heard someone speak and the doors were open, a fat man with white hair and a long white beard stood there talking to the boy. I couldn't hear what they were saying but behind him was a little gold person who was floating above the floor. _

_Who were these people and why can't they see me? _

**_OXOXOXOXOX_**

I figured that it was my imagination taking over and messing with me in my dreams but it seemed to real to forget. Soemthing fell behind me scaring memslightly. It was my statue of a snowflake and it weighed some of my random drawings down. I went to it and picked it up and saw my name in silver marker on the bottom of the stand.

"I remeber when you made that."

I turned and saw my mom smieling at me as she wiped her hand on a towel in her pants pocket.

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

My mom came closer to me and put her hands onmy shoulders.

"You can ask me anything honey, you know that."

"Promise you won't laugh?" I looked at her and she nodded.

Her bark brown hair flopping up and down as she nodded. "Cross my heart cupcake."

I took a deep breath and prayed that she didn't laugh at me. "I think I saw the Boogieman last night..."

"Are you alright? Did you break anything? Hit your head?" I frowned and looked at her.

"Mom.."

"Honey, seriously? The _Boogieman? _Yuo hit your head again didn't you?" I saw a smile form on my mothers tanned face. "Honey, there is no such thing as The Boogieman, you were probably halucinating after you hit your head. Now put that down and come spend some time with your family."

My mom kissed my cheek then left my room. I slapped my forhead and cursed myself for trying to tell her something.

"I'm an idiot and crazy. Let's see who the fuck drugged me? I'm an idiot!" I put my statue back onmy desk and left my room to talk with my family.

Only ten more hours of mind numing pain and games to go.

* * *

** please review there my crack and i love reading them. 3 till next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

4

It was almost nie at night and it was getting crazyer by the minute in the huse. Not two hours after I got to the house today the rest of my family came. Aunt Harryiet and Aunt carry with their son Timothy. And five other cousins I see once a year. At the moment I saw standing at the sliding glass doors that lead to the portch thinking about what i've seen and what's happened to me. The dining room table next to me was full of diffrent food, hot dogs, hummus, chips, dip, and my favorite, Macaroni balls deep fried with a spicy cheese sauce.

It was our only tradition and I liked that. Not a million stupid Traditions during Decemer, just this one. Wesley came in and was about to steal one but I cought him and threw a Celery stick at him.

"Touch my balls and you die."

He started laughing and couldn't stop. I shook my head and pushed him out of the room with my foot. Some times I worry about him.

"Tanya? Why is your brother laughing so hard?" I hear my mom's worried voice come from the living room where eeveryone was watching family videos that we took over the year.

"I have no idea mom." I calledback to her looking back out of the doors.

I felt the bump on my head and flinched. It was still throbbing but the swelling whent down alot. how the hell can one girl be so clumsy?

"How's you head?" Someone asked me from behind.

"It's fine, whait how did you.." I turned around and saw Pitch standing in the corner of the dining room watching me.

That entire corner was darker than normal and it seemed like he created the darkness. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Why are you here? Better yet, how did you know this was my house?" I asked him.

"Tanya?" I looked to the door and saw my mom watching me. Her eye brows were knitted together in worry as she looked around the room. "Who are you talking to honey?"

I pointed to the corner where Pitch was and looked to my mom. "You can't see him?"

"See who? Is this about what you told me earlyer?"

I looked at Pitch and saw hurt and pleaure in his eyes. My mom came closer to me and hugged me before rubbing my arms.

"Sweety, there is no suchthing as-"

"The Boogieman." Pitch and I said at the same time.

"Exactly, now stop sulking and get out here with your family." My mom smiled shoved a celery stick into my open mouth and whent back into the liing room.

"Clearly, i'm on drugs." I bit into the celery and looked at Pitch. "My room five minutes, i've got some questions for you."

I walked out of the room and saw the video of my highschool graduation. I had already been called but they were still watching. My brother was stuffing his face wiith chips and read somehing from a stupid science fiction book. I shook my head and headed up to my room. I was going to get answers and I wasn't leaving until I got them. The halls were lit with the usual hall lights but the path up to my room was dark like I alsyas had it. I took the candelabra from the hall table closest to my room lit the candles on it and walked up the stairs to find my door open and a light breeze blowing out of it.

I sighed and whent in to find Pitch standing in my room looking at the door to my closet. What hadn't he seen a mural before? I set the candleabra down on my desk and crossed my arms.

"Alright, why can I see you and no one else down stairs can't?" I asked him.

Pitch turned around and pointed to the mural. "You've seen them?"

"Seen who? Them, yeah in a dream when I was little. Back to my question? Seriously, you've got ADD like me and my brother at a convention."

"You've seen the Guardians?" He asked me, his eyes showed anger, hatred, hurt, betrayl, and something else I couldn't name.

"Who the hell are the Guardians? Can we please get back to my question now?" I frowned and watched him put his hand to his chin and pace back and forth in my room.

"You beleive in them right? The Sandman and all of them?" He asked as he continued to pace.

I frowned and watched him pace. What did this have to do with anything? He was the Boogeyman, shouldn't he be giving kids nightmares and shit like that?

"Uhh, yeah. all Except the Easter Bunny, and Toothfary. I mean comon a juant bird lady stalking kids just for their teeth?" I smirked and though about how stupid that sounded.

Pitch froze where he stood staring at me. "You mean, you beleive? In me?"

I frowned again and loked at him from head to toe. "Yeah, and before you ask no i'm not on drugs and i'm sixteen."

I saw his eyes light up with something...hope maybe?

"You can see me because you beleive inme. Your family, they don't think that i'm real. That we are all real." He came closer to me with everyword and forced me to back up till my back was dangerously close to the candle flames.

"I'm definetly on drugs." I whispered while staring into Pitch's eyes. "So what you're saying is, that The toohfairy, the Easter bunny, Jack Frost, Sandman, and Santa are all real?"

He nodded. "More or less."

"'Yo, Death get down here there gonna show your wisdom teeth video!" I hear from the bottom of te stairs.

I looked to my door and cursed my mother for video taping that horrific event. When I looked back to Pitch I found that he was gone. I looked all around the room and saw no trace of him. I blew out the candles then hightailed it down the stairs tackling my brother and stuffing the rest of the celerystick I didn't eat into his nose.

"Hey!"

I shook my head and stopped my mom from starting the video.

* * *

That night I walked home thinking about what Pitch said. So my childhood was ruined then brought back all in one night? Someone seriously gave me some drugs and is making me trip out bad! My apartment building was blasting music and colered lights from the penthouse. Great another holiday party. I sighed and unlo0cked my door hearing the annoying chipmonk voices echo throuhg the walls of my apartment.

God I hate holiday parties. I tossed my coat onto the armchair in the living room, and turned on the tv in my bedroom. I didn't plan on sleeping tonight. I needed to draw. Grateful that I snuck one of my new sketch books out of the house, I grabbed my pencil case, sat on the floor infront of my bed and tv and drew to my hearts content. As I drew I listened to the music I always kept my tv on. The local music video channel.

"_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa.."_

I picked my graphite pencil then sang with the song I knew all to well.

"_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive" _

I erased a smudge on the nose and kept singing and drawing.

"_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive.." _

I didn't pay any attention to the next song that began to play and looked at the picture. It wasn't bad but I wanted the real deal here to compare it to. Pitch's eyes didn't look the same as I remembered them, but they conveyed the hurt that i saw tonight. Why was he hurt? Was he hurt whe I said that I beleived in.. the Guardians? What are the Guardians any how?

"I'm gonna need some coffiee."

* * *

**Please review, their my crack and I love them so much!1 3 till next chap please!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

I have no freakin' clue what time I acctualy fell asleep lastnight. All I can really remember was hearing Gangam Style start to play on the tv and I was drawing that Horse thing I saw. My scketch book was still on my lap and my head was almost to the floor. I looked around and felt my neck come back to life.

"Shit."

I rubbed out my neck and saw what all I drew. There were about three drawings of Pitch and three others I didn't know what they were. One was of a teenaged boy with white hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue hoodie and brown pants. The next was a small man in gold, his hair stuck out all over the place and he looked.. sleepy. The last one was of a fat man with black pants a red shirt and white hair and breard. Who were these people and why the hell did I draw them?

"Great, more mysteries." I stood from my spot on the floor and opened my window. As soon as I did that I was welcomed with a blast of cold air and a grey sky. "Great, snow."

Granted I loved snow but at the moment I didn't it was to early for this shit and I didn't want to deal with it first thing in the morning. I was freezing and sore.

"First things first, hot shower."

I got my things ready for my shower and quickly jumped into the buring hot water.

"_I admit that in the past i've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they called me well a witch. _

_But you'll find that now a days I've mended all my ways, repented seen the light and made a switch true yes..." _

Just as I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair I heard some thing fall in the bedroom. Did my mom wan't to sneak up on me and practicly kill me again?

"Mom?! Is that you?!" I turned off the water and pulled on my fluffy robe I always used. "Wesley I swear if it's you im gonna shove a computer so far up you're butt youl be farting help in numbers for a month."

I opened my door and saw no one in my bedroom. I frowned and rubbed the small white towel for my hair over my face and graqbbed my brush. Was I going crazy or did I drunk Granpa's special EggNogg last night? I looked through my entire apartment and saw no one. I sighed and whent back to my room. My hiar was still wet so I had a little bit more time before I can braid it.

"You can draw beautifly."

I screamed and turned around to see Pitch standing in the corner of my bedroom making the room practicly like nighttime. I sighed and pulled my robe closer to my body.

"What the hell!? Do you think it's fun to scare the shit out of me every chance you get?" I growled at him seeing his face draw up into a freaky smile.

"It pleases me."

I sighed and got my clothes together so I can dress. "Seriously, how the hell did you find my apartment?"

I turned to look at Pitch and he wasn't there. I sighed and hung my head.

"Im seeing things, hearing voices, and thinking that I've seen the King of Nightmares several times in the last few days. No! there couldn't be anything wrong with me!"

I dressed as quickly as possible then began to get my painting ready to show my possible employer. Granted it wasn't finished but I had a little bit of time to fix it. He was coming at five today so I had seven hours to finish it. It wouldn't take long but if I had any more interuptions it would never get finished. Just as I whent to my easil and filled my mason jar with water I saw Pitch standing infront of it staring at the unfinished painting.

"It's supposed to show the conversion from darkness to light. Hell to Heven. Death to Life. What ever you want to call it."

Pitch turned and looked at me like I was some kind of angel. I smirked and pushed him away from the painting so I could finish. Pitch moved around the room, almost like a Ghost, taking in everything I had. I stopped mixing my paints and looked at Pitch.

"Could you not do that? I've got to finish this and I need to focus." I turned back to the paint and stared at the portion of my painting that was supposed to show the darkness.

IT was still blank and I had no clue what to paint. I glanced up to Pitch and tried to capture the darkness I saw in him and on him. Every once and a while I would sneak glances up to Pitch and saw him staring at me. It was about non when I finnaly finished the painting. There was a faintghosting of Pitch's facemoving from the dark into the lighter side that had pastel colors and brighter blues than the ones I used on the other side for the dark.

"Finnaly."

I stood and wiped my hands on my yoga pants and admired my work. It was perfect and beautiful.

"You paint beautifly." I looked up and saw Pitch watching me from behind the easil...

* * *

And that's how it started. Almost every night I saw Pitch in my apartment. He was beginging to grow on me. One night I was wide awake and needed to draw so I whent throuhg my wentire scketch book drawing random things and putting them around my room. Pitch just stood in a random corner watching me draw and place, draw and place. Eventually he saw a drawing of him and pointed to it.

"You drew that?"

I looked hack at him and noodded. "Yeah, I get bored then draw people I remeber."

I placed one of the teenaged boy again and tried to figure out where I've seen him before. I stared at it for what could have been hours then I ran to get my photo book I made during college. THere were several small things I found and took pictures of. One was a blur of something blue flying away from a park, but one was almost perfect. I took it out of the plastic backing and whent back to the drawing. The hair and the eyes were a perfect match along with the face.

"Jack Frost..." I whispered.

Pitch came up beside me and stared at the drawing.

"Where did you see him?"

"In a dream, the same dream from the mural in my room at the house. I don't understand. Why would I keep drawing this?"

I felt the air change between Pitch and I that night. IT was almost like we had someknd of a connection together.

* * *

That question was never answered because the next day was the day my life ended. Pitch hadn't come yet today and I kind of liked the quiet in my head. I was going to the market soon to get some pain and some water bottles and my family were going to a movie that I didn't want to see. The sun was just setting and it was only three days till christmas. I left the apartment and headed down the street towards the market. I saw my mom's car coming down the street going towards the movies. I smiled and waved at them as they stopped at the light. That's when everything slowed down to slow motion.

I turned back to see if my brother was in the car and a semi didn't press the brake so he crashed into the back of the black car. Infront of the car there was a thick patch of ice that wasn't there a minute ago and the car spun into another oncoming car. The front was crushed into it's self and the other car looked completly fine.

I screamed and ran into the fray not caring that I almost got ran over again and whent tot he crushed car that my family was in.

"Someone call for help! Quickly!" I ran to where my mom was on the passenger side and looked into the broken window.

There was a long gash on her forehead and her head wasn't like it was supposed to be. It looked roken. I looked around when I heard the sound of sirens and horns blairing. I looked around and saw a white haired boy tanding in the forest watching the scene. He had the same blue hoodie I dreamed about and a long wood staff with a weird crook at the top. There was ice forming where the bottom of the staff touched. He caused the accident. He could have killed my family! I looked back to the street and there was a large crowd forming around the wreck.

"Come on, you can't die on me. Please. Help's coming, just hold on you guys." I pleaded with them.

"Mrs. I'm going to have to ask you to step back." I turned and saw a police officer coming towards me.

"That's my family. I can't leave them."

"I understand but the fire department has to get them out. You can go in the ambulance if you wan't but other than that please stay with me." The officer pulled me away from the mangled car and towards his cruser.

I reluctantly whent with him and watched as three firefighters came to the car with the paramedics and started working on getting them out. The police officer stood infront of me and began to ask me questions about what happened. I told him as best as possible and tried to see when the paramedics were taking out my family. My father looked worse than my mother when I saw him being put on a streatcher. His neck was cut and he was bleeding badly, his head looked caved in at one spot and his arm looked mangled.

I rushed towards him and saw the paramedics taking my mother to an ambulance and my fathet into a diffrent one. I looked into the destroyed car and saw my brother still inside.

"Mrs. please stay back." a paramedic said trying to push me away from the car.

"That's my brother in there. You have to let me go to the hospital with them. He needs me hes only twelve." I looked to the paramedic whos white shirt was alredy stained with blood and other bodily fluids.

"Alright, just don't try to help him. let us do our jobs okay?"

Just as he said that they pulled my brother out of the car who was still awake but his head was caved in at a certain paoint. I couldn't tell because of his hair and the blood coming out of his arm and mouth.

"Wesley, Wesley. You're gonna' be okay kid. Let the paramedics help you."

"T-tanya? W-where's mom?" I watched my brother try to look at me but was ristricted becuase of the coller he had on his neck.

"I-i don't know, but your gonna be alright booger brain." I sniffed back the tears that were forming in my eyes from seeing how much pain he was in.

The parametics took him to the ambulance that hadn't left and I follwoed trying so hard not to cry. I had to be trong for him, for my family. One of the paramedics pulled me into the back of the ambulance then closed the doors and took of to the hospital. I couldn't loose my family, not now. Oh god please, not now...

* * *

**Please review, their my crack and I love them so much!1 3 till next chap please!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

By the time we got to the Hospital my brother had slipped into a coma and he was getting worse. I followed the paramedics inside and answered the same questions the police asked me by the Doctors. I was just about to follow my brother into a restricted area but a doctor stopped me.

"I'm going to have to ask you to wait here."

I looked behind him and saw the nurses taking my bother someplace I couldn't see. I looked back to the doctor and took him in. He was tall, muscular, and handsom. But I wasn't interested at the moment, all I could think about was my family.

"What about my mom and dad? Are they going to be alright?"

He sighed and began to take me ito a small annoyingly bright waiting room. The walls were bright blue like they always are, rows of uncomphtorble black chairs and a tv with the station tunes to a random channel. The volume was turned down to a slight hum. The doctor sat me down in a chair then sat next to me, he kept his hand on my shoulder as he degan to speak.

"I'm afraid that you're mother and father may not make it. You're mother is in a surgery at the moment and we are treating your brother and father at the moment. There is a possibility that they may not survive the night."

I bit my lip and took this in. "When can I see them? I wan't to tell them I love them... just in case."

"I will come get you when you can, but please. Stay here untill then."

With that being said he left the room to me and my thoughts. I was alone and I appreciated it, I needed to think and try to get my emotions undercontroll. I took my coat off and walked around the room a few times. Why did something like this always happen to me? I was supposed to be the accident prone one in the family, not my family it's self! As I made my way back to the chair for the fifth time I saw a single corner of the room darken and a shape form in it. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him but I couldn't just send him away could I?

"Go away Pitch."

I crossed my arms and continued to pace.

"I saw the accident."

I stopped and looked at him. He looked like he always did, spiky black hair, black clothes, and those weird eyes. He looked oddly calm other than my frantic mind. I glared at him then resumed pacing.

"Please, just go away. I-i need to think."

Pitch said nothing as I sat down and put my head in my hands. Then it was almost like a dream that it happened it was so strange.

_"Mrs. Karrol?" _

_I looked up to see the doctor standing at the entrance to the waiting room. His blue scrubbs were stained with spots of blood and a white mask hung around his neck. _

_"How are they?" I stood and whent to him. _

_"I'm afraid that they didn't survive the surgury. Your brother, mother, and father, i'm afraid,have all passed on." _

I gasped and shook my head. No that was not going to come true. I looked to Pitch's corner and h was smirking, there was an air of evil around him and in his eyes. Why would he do tat? Didn't he know how much my family ment to me? I stod and whent to him.

"Leave, now. I don't want to talk, see, or even think about you right now. You have no right to come here and tourcher me with my biggest fear at the moment. Leave and don't try any thing funny." I turned around and started pading again.

About three hours passed and it was almost midnight when the doctor came back to the room. I looked at him with hope and fear inmy heart and it was probably on my face. He moved closer to me and pushed me down so I saw sitting on a chair.

"Mrs. Karrol, i'm very sorry you have to hear this but, Your mother and father have passed on. Your brother is still in a coma and is waiting for you in a hospital room upstairs."

"No, please tell me this is some sick joke. They.. they can't be dead."

"I'm sorry, You're mother bled out as we tried too stop the bleeding from her stomach and your fathers sckul was severly fractured and caused it to cave in at one point and sever the spinal cord. He was killed on impact." The sadness on his face was enough for me to know that he wasn't lieing.

"No... No!" I scremaed as tears ran down my face and my heart split in two.

I burried my face in my hands and cried my heart out. I had lost my parents to a person that may or may not be real, and they will never tell me they loved me again. It's as if a hole was puched through me and fed to Hades at that moment. I can't handle this. My broter has to live, I refuse to live without my family on christmas. I looked at the doctor and wiped at my eyes.

"Where's my brother? I need to see him."

The doctor stood and began to escort me to my brothers room. I grabbed my coat and followed closely beside him. He took me up to the fifth floor where the ICU was. He took me down a hallway to a room were my brother was hooked up to diffrent macheins and pumps.

"He's stable for now but his brain has swelld twice its normal size, we took part of his scull away to make room for his brain. Were keeping him in a coma untill it goes down. I truly am sorry for your loss Mrs. Karrol."

And with that said he left the room to me and my brother. I nervously moved closer to him and saw his eyes closed, a tube down his throat, and white gauze wrapped around his head protecting his brain. I tossed my coat onto the chair next to the bed and sat next to his lege and rubbed his hand.

"Hey Dork Zilla. I don't know if you can hear me but, mom and dad died. In the car crash. I just want you to know that I love you and I don't want you to die. Please come back baby bro. Please."

All while I spoke to him tears leaked out of my eyes and splashed onto my mothers favorite shirt she got me last christmas. A Gorillaz shirt wit Noddle and 2-D on it. I cried for what seemed like hours until a nurse came in and gave me a coffiee. She said nothing about telling me to leave. She just gave me a cup of coffiee and checked some machines on my broter then left.

Fot the next three days after that night I stayed at my brothers side. Not leaving unless I had to take care of my bodily functions and eat. On the third day however something was diffrent. I sat in the chair by my brother watching the machiens breath for him when the doctor came in. He didn't disturb me as he loked at the machiens connected to him then he sighed and turned to me. I looked at him with my red blood shot eyes. I hadn't slep a blink in the three days I was here. I didn't want to miss when he would wake up and be able to come home with me.

The doctor came to me and touched my hand.

"He's gone Mrs. Karrol. I'm sorry."

I looked at the heart monitor next to my brother and it was still going. Showing his heart rate and blood pressure. "No, hes still alive. His heart's still beating."

"No, hes brain dead. His brain swelled more while he was here. I'm sorry, I'll leave you to you're thoughts."

The doctor left and left me with my brother. I got up and touched his cold hand, I just lost my family in the past few days and now I was completly alone. since I was still sixteen they would probably call social services and ask one of my other family members to take me in. I wasn't living with that, I was not going to live in a house where pitty surrounded me. I leaned down while tears fell from my eyes and dripped onto my brothers chest.

"I love you little bro. You'll always be my little brother, and I love you Wesley." I kissed his cheek and let my heart take over.

I cried harder than I have ever cried before. My brother was dead, my mother and father were both dead and being burried today and now I'm alone. Eventualy my tears dried up and a nurse came in and pried me away from my brothers body. She took me to the main loby where I signed for the state to take my family's bodies and left for my apartment.

I felt nothing the entire walk there. My heart was no longer beating for my family and I couldn't stand it. The only reason I whent to college at such a young age was because of my mom. She made me who I was now, smart as hell and my father and brother- even though we acted like we hated eachother- supported my dicisions. As I enterd my apartment I was welcomed by the sight of my drawings I had made before the accident.

I snapped then, it was almost like there was a fuse breaking in my head. I violenlty took my coat off and threw it at the chair nearest to me. I then whent to the wall closest to me and tore down all of the drawings there. The picture of my friends and I having fun. My family, my five Pich's i made and several others. I then moved to my bedroom taking a knife with me I stabbed at the painting I made for the man that never came and then tore down everything onm y walls. All while I threw my tantrum I cried, I was snifiling and hiccuping, and doing whatever else you do when you cry.

Noting mattered to me anymore and I had no one to look at my art anymore. I hate Pitch for showing me that vision or what ever it was. He made something I feared most real and I hated it. I stopped when I was about to tear the last drawing I made beofre the accident. It was my mom, dad, brother and me standing in the park near the building looking at the pond my brother and I used to swim in during the summer months. We were all happy, smieling, having a good time.

Nothing was wrong, no one was dead, and they were alive. I fell to my knees breaking down into new tears. Tears of agony and hatred, and dispair. I cried for god knows how long and then I dicided what I was going to do. It was almost like I was on auto pilot. It was christmas eve today and tomorow was the day where my family got together and had christmas dinner watched the parades that happened that day then opened presents. I was going to have my family with me Christmas day... no matter what. I took a shower dressed in my best dress I had. The black one that Pitch sdreased me in when I woke up in his home. I never got to return it and I was going to tonight.

I pinned my hair up into a elegant half up half down style, did my makeup to look like a princess of darkness and put on my best shoes. I left a knote on my door for the landlord when they came for the rent. The picture of my family in my hand, my gun that I bought for protection in the other. It was late at night when I finnaly left. My coat was on my body concealing the gun in side. The air was esecally cold tonight but I liked it now. It welcomed me like a warm blanket in my mothers arms when I was scared at night. I found the pond my brother and I swam at and climbed to the top of the highest rock overlooking the park. The water below was frozen over and covered in a thin layer of snow. I looked up to the moon and saw it shining brightly on my face. A full moon only for Christmas Eve.

I smiled in bliss, I will be with my family tonight. I took the gun out of the coat and loaded the barrel. Ponting it to my temple I think of my moms favorite christmas song.

"_I'll be home, for Christmas... _

_You can count on me..." _I sang as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Don't do it Tanya."

I turned around and saw Pitch standing at the base of the rocks. I smiled ruefully and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Why are you so scared Pitch? I'm happy now, I'll be with my family soon. And you can't stop me."

"You don't want to kill you're self Tanya. Listen to me. You're thinking on a broken heart, you're upset that you're family is gone. It dosent have to be this way." Pitch came clser to me with his hands out infront of him.

I laughed and sang outloud again.

"_Please have snow, and misletoe... and presents on the tree..." _

I turned around and looked back up to the mon.

"Merry Christmas Pitch..."

I pulled the trigger. The resounding bang was the only thing I heard.

* * *

**Okay this chap was insanely hard for me to write, i sat here tearing up while writing this. Please review and tell me what you think... 3 till next chapter? **


	7. Chapter 7

7

I felt no pain, why was that? I had just comited suicide and killed myself. I opened my eyes to see the full moon shining down on me. I was freezing cold and felt diffrent somehow. Everything was crystal clear and i felt sick. Not in the puking my guts up kind of way just that my stomach was cramping and I needed food kind of way. I sat up and felt something inmy hand. It was a folded peic of paper but that didn't catch my attention.

My skin had tunrned pale and my nails were painted silver. What's wrong with me? Was I in heaven now? Was this the style in heaven? I looked around and saw about half a foot of snow surrounding me and covering the bottom half of my body. What happened to me? I stood and wobbled a bit on my unsteady feet and saw my new clothes.

There was a long white cloak covering my arms and part of my shoulders. There was a small strip of white cloth covering my boobs and white pants started at my hips. It looked almost like.. Pitch's clothes but the only diffrence was it was white and his was black. I looked around and saw no one around me. Why was I alive? I killed myself, I should be with my family by now.

"_Artemis..." _

I gasped and looked around for the source of the voice. It was like a ghost in my head and it was deep, comphorting. I shivered and looked around again.

"W-who's there?"

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm. My breath puffed out in tiny steam clouds.

"_Me, you are a spirit now. You're name is Artemis, or Art for short. You are the spirit of Creativity and inteligentce." _

I looked around then looked at the moon. Was the moon talking to me? I shivered again and loked at the paper in my hand. I opened it and saw a drawing of me, my mom, dad, and brother smieling at the pond I stood on. I reme,bered why I killed myself. My family died and I was alone, afraid, and sad. I looked around and caught sight of my hair. It was out of its original style and hung around my face. It was pure white and it was curly as hell. It would take a lot of gel to tame it.

I started to walk away from the spot and whent towards my apartment. On my way I saw a little girl and her mother walking towards me. I smiled happy that I could find out what day it was.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what day it is?" I walked towards the woman and then as she walked closer she phazed right through me.

I gasped and touched my chest. It was solid to me and complete but she whent right through me. Why did she do that? I saw a diffrent person and tried to speak to him but he walked through me agaijn. I must have tried five diffrent people until I stopped trying and could feel myself get scared everytime I looked at someone. I clenched my hand around the drawing I had and whent towards one place I could remember.

It's strange, I can remember bits and opeices of my life but not all of it. I remember killing myself, seeing Pitch, and the accident but nothing else really. I eventualy wound up in a small clearing that was fuzzy inmy memory but...

"Tanya?"

I turned around and saw Pitch standing by a broken down bed frame with that weird horse thing next to him.

"P-pitch? I'm freezing..." I moved closer to him and stumbled falling into a small snow bank.

What was wrong with me? I'm freezing cold, feel sick, not dead, and people can walk through me. I'm terrified about what I am now! I felt two warm hands touch my rms trying to warm me up. I shivered and looked to Pitch. He picked me up and set me down on the back of the weird horse.

"W-why, am I s-so... cold?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me he just led the horse to the broken down bedframe and jumped into the hole underneith it. The horse flew down it and followed behind Pitch. When we stopped moving we were in a dark hallway that I could vaugley remember from my memories. Pitch piced me up and took me into one of the room near him. It was large and the furniture was dark like the rest of the room. The bed was a large kingsize bed with black sheets, and black pillows. Pitch sat me down on the edge of it and wrapped the thick quilt that was on top of it around my shoulders.

"What do you remeber before... you're accident?" Pitch asked me as soon as the blanket was on me.

I thought back and remember seeing a teen aged boy at the accident, my family dieing, and then the sound of the gun going off. I looked to Pitch and felt a little bit of comphort from his eyes. There was hope and relfeif in them.

"T-there was a boy in the forest when the car accident happened... everything's fussy." I loked up to Pitch. "Why can't I remember?"

"The boy, what did he look like?"

"A teenager, white hair, and a blue hoddie. He was holding a strange looking staf and he was watching the scene."

Pitch sat next to me and touched my cheek. I didn't move away but welcomed the warmth his skin gave me. He pulled away and looked at me.

"That boy, Jack Frost, he killed you're family. He was jelous of you.."

I frowned and loked at Pitch like he was crazy. Was he telling the truth?

"Are you lieing?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly and my heart clenched in anguish. Jack Frost killed my family just for spite, and jelousy? I didn't have the gurge to cry but to get revenge on him. I looked back to Pitch but he was gone he left no trace behind and left me alone in this room. I sighed and placed the drawing in my hand on the bedside table. I would deal with this later.

* * *

_Pitch's P.o.V _

I paced infront of the globe seeing the annoying gold lights still shining, as if mocking my powerless state. I had just set the first part of my plan into action. Tanya was now a Spirit and would not remember most of her life before Manny changed her. Now she was even more beautiful than she was as a human. Her eyes were a beautiful blue before but now they are as purple as the lavender I have seen in her apartment. Her hair was now as white as the snow she fell into when she killed herself, and so were her clothes. She looked so helpless and frail when I found her. She was freezing when I touched her skin. Why did this plan have to involve comtact?

Then again how could it not? She is beautiful, and... I want her to be by my side for my return to power. My queen of Nightmares if you will. That boy, Frost, will not ruin my plans again. I intend to have Tanya as full of hatred for that boy as I do, perhaps even more. She beleives that he killed her family and I am going to fuel that hatred inside her then realease it when the time is right. Now comes the hardest part of this plan, the part I dispise to the core of my being. Waiting until next christmas...

* * *

**so i reaaly hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter. please tell me how I did. 3 reviews till next chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

8

I must have fallen asleep because I was laying on the dark bed wrapped in the thick black quilt Pitch gave me. I sat up and looked around. Why was I alive? I was supposed to be with my family by now but instead I was here with Pitch in his weird underground home. I felt dread clench my heart and sorrow fill me. I would never hug my mom and dad again. Or tell them that I loved them. Why did bad things have to happen to me? I looked around and saw the drawing of my family on the bedside table staring at me, mocking me. I sat up and slipped out of the bed. I wasn't going to just sit here and wallow in self pity. Just as I stook a step towards the door I almost fell on my face tripping over this white cloak jaket.

I took it off and threw it at the bed, I hated those things and I only wore them for conventions when the costume called for it. I didn't care that my stomach was exposed I just didn't want to deal with Pitch. I left the room and found my way to that small landing I saw when I was first here. The globe was still there but it looked weirder. It looked deforemed a bit and the lights werent gold, but an extremly bright yellow. I rubbed my eyes and the globe remained the same as I saw it.

I rubbed my forehead trying to get rid of some of the pain that had started. "Why is it I can never be normal?"

"Because you never were nromal."

I looked up and saw Pitch standing infront of the globe not looking at me but at the globe. I frowned and moved closer to him.

"I know I wasn't normal. I just..."

"Never wanted this to happen." Pitch finished turning to me.

I sighed and nodded. I really didn't want to live like this. I looked at Pitch and saw his eyes fill with concern and peace. His eyes are so strange and they show all of his emotions. I blushed and looked back to the globe. What the hell was this for?

"What's this for?"

Pitch sighed and walked around it contemplating. "It shows all of the children in the world that beleive..."

I frowned and moved closer to it. "In you?"

"No..." He hissed angrily. "In those Guardians. In Jack Frost and the rest of them."

I felt anger rise in my stomach when he said Jack Frost. That boy had cost my family there lives and my own. Then an idea struck me, if I was like this now I should have werid powers and shit like that right? So I could get my revenge on him and show him what pain truly felt like. I felt my face draw up into a sick smile.

"Will you teach me?" I asked Pitch.

Pitch stopped pacing and stared at me confused by what I was asking. "Teach you what?"

"I want to get revenge onJack for killing my family. Teach me how to be... like this. What I am, how to scare kids and stuff like that. All I want is Jack on a silver plater for me to tourcher." I walked up to him and felt my heart clench tighter.

I hated Jack Frost now, I had the need to hurt him and badly. Pitch frowned then came closer to me than he ever had before.

"You want revenge on him for killing you're family?" Pitch smiled, it wasn't a regular smile but a smile that showed that he would teach me. "I like that little brain of yours."

And so he did teach me, for the next few days after that Pitch taut me how to fight. Granted it was fighting dirty but it was fighting. So far my favorite power that I discovered was the dissapearing act I managed to do. I could manage to go from one place to another but it wasn't very far, about 12 feet maximum. I also larned that I could fly. Well not with wings but I could float above the ground and do some weird shit. Today I wanted to take a break and sleep but Pitch had other ideas. He got me up early this morning telling me he wanted me to do something. Reluctantly I got up and followed Pitch some where.

"What do you want?" I wined.

"You'll see."

I groaned and then froze when I saw Pitch open two large wood dors that lead into that art room I first saw Pitch in. I back tracked and tried to go back to my room.

"Where are you going?" I looked up and saw Pitch blocking the stairs.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked annoyed. I sighed and crossed my arms jutting out my hip and staring at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not drawing again. That part of me was destroyed. Now, can I please go back to sleep?"

"You'll sleep when you're dead. Move it."

I truned and whent into that room intending to get him off my back and then go back to bed. Unfortunaly Pitch locked the doors behind him when he followed me into the room.

"You need this. Draw," He waved his hand around the room. "Something."

"Seriously? I have nothing to draw. My inspiration is dead. All of them." I growled as I looked around at the art on the walls already.

I froze when I saw the painting I thought I destroyed hanging on the wall closest to me. Pitch's conversion to the light. I whent to it and felt something I hadn't felt in a while. Hope and happyness. I touched the canvas and frowned.

"Where did you get this?"

Pitch didn't answer me. I turned and saw him watching me from the shadows. He looked diffrent somehow. Kinder almost, not as scary as when I first met him. What happened to him? I looked back to the painting and felt something snap again. All of those tears that hadn't come for so long came forcing me to my knees. It felt like the wounds were fresh and would never heal. I covered my eyes trying to hide the tears the streamed down my face. I jumped when I felt warm hands touch my shoulders. I loked up and saw Pitch kneeling next to me. I thought on instinct and tackled him in a hug around the chest. I just wanted the feeling of being held aain and it never dawned on me that he may not know comphort.

I was suprized when Pitch let his arms rest on my back holding me like ym mom used to.

"I want that boy dead for hurting me like this!"

Pitch said nothing as I cried but soon I stopped and quickly pulled away from him turning around to compose myself.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that." I hated crying, especally around strangers.

Well I can't say that Pitch was a stranger but we werent on good terms like my friends and I used to be. I stood and found Pitch standing infront of me again. I had notime to process what happened. Pitch pulled me close and kissed me.

* * *

**like it hate it please tell me, please note I hate fluff so I try nt to put too much in it. 3 reviews till next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

9

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!? I let my eyes lids slide closed and kissed him back. His lips were softer than what I would expect, and so was his body. I felt his arms wrapp around my waist pressing me against his body. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his mouth. Why did he taste so good?

Why was I feeling this way? I moved my lips against his then wove my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me. His hair wasn't hard from massive amounts of gel but... it's soft and sily. It ran throuhg my fingers with ease. Just as I felt him run his hands up my back he pushed me away then dissapeared into the shadows. I stood there in the art room dumfounded. I just kissed the boogieman! A smiled pulled my face up and I did something I havent done since highschool. Sang Opera.

"_Who knows when love begins, who knows what makes it start_  
_One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart _  
_It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul_  
_It takes you by surprise, then seizes full control_  
_Try to deny it and try to protest_  
_But love won't let you go, once you've been possessed..." _

I looked at the large sketch pad on an easil near me and picked up the charcoal, taking off the white cloak before hand, then made random smuges while singing.

_"Love never dies, love never falters  
Once it has spoken, love is yours  
Love never fails, love never alters  
Hearts may get broken, love endures  
Hearts may get broken, love endures_

And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone  
That love takes on a life much bigger than your own  
It uses you at whim, and drives you to despair  
And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear  
Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain  
And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain..."

I froze when I realized what I was singing. I didn't love him, did I? I shook my head then sqitched songs. I don't love him, it was just a passing feeling that Pitch had to stop... or did he start a diffrent fire?

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,_  
_when we've said goodbye._  
_Remember me once in a while -_  
_please promise me you'll try._  
_When you find that, once again, you long_  
_to take your heart back and be free -_  
_if you ever find a moment,_  
_spare a thought for me.." _

I pulled away from the paper to see Pitch staring off at something and smieling. He did that alot lately and it wasn't like him to smile. I tore the paper off and threw it behind me. I would not let my thoughts run rampid! He didn't love me, he was teaching me to controll my powers and as soon as I get my revenge on Jack for killing my family i'm out of here. But... hes so sexy and hot and...

"Get a hold of you're self Tanya, or Artemis, who ever the hell I am. Pitch dosen't like you. He had other things to think about other than you and you're needs."

I truned back to my work singing while I worked.

* * *

_Pitch's P.o.V _

I paced back and forth infront of the globe. Thi was where I thought alot but my mind was only on one thing, well person. Tanya. God! She's beautiful, and amazing. Shes strong and not afraid to voice herself. Oh god her eyes!those beautiful purple eyes. Why did she do this to me? I haven't felt this way for hundred of years. I froze in my pacing when I heard her sing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,_  
_when we've said goodbye._  
_Remember me once in a while -_  
_please promise me you'll try._  
_When you find that, once again, you long_  
_to take your heart back and be free -_  
_if you ever find a moment,_  
_spare a thought for me..." _

Even her singing voice is beautiful. Was everything about this girl beautiful? I still had a while before my plan was put into action I suppose I could put aside a month to get to know this girl? I growled in frustration then resumed pacing. My intentions were to get her to start creating art again in order to brighten her spirits. Unfortunatly she saw that painting I managed to salvage when her landlord was throwing out her things had casue some kind of break down.

"Why must you taunt me old friend?" I growl refering to the Man in the Moon.

I havent told her how she became a spirit but I didn't intend to. If she was ment to know then she would know. But do I have to sacrifice what little hold on my sanity I have to teach her?

I sighed then felt her beginging to drift off. It couldn't be late now, but then again she does slep alot. Normaly, when I try to give her a nightmare it dosen't work and I'm forced to think and pace then reconsider my options. Now however it was diffrent. It wasn't me causing her to have a Nightmare, it happened on her own. What did this mean? Does she have similar powers to my own?

* * *

_We were at the pond, but it was the middle of winter. My little brother climbed to the top of one of the rocks daring me to make him jump. I frowned and looked around my mom was yelling at him to get down from there and my dad was cooking on a grill. I looked back at my brother and saw blood starting to pour from his nose. _

_"Tanya? Why did you do it?" _

_"Do what?" _

_My mother looked at me while her neck hung at a weird angle. "you killed us." _

_"No, I didn't Jack did." _

I woke up and glanced around to see the room littered with diffrent drawings. Most of them were of Pitch and one was of Jack but it was torn and had scortch marks on it. What the hell did I do? I was drawing and singing Trouble by pink when I passed out. I looked at the sketch pad infront of me and saw Pitch's face pressed against a pale white womans in a passionate kiss. IT was me he was kissing, and... we looked complete. I could tell that Pitch was broken and he knew that I was too.

Why the hell do I want to kiss him again and go a little further with it than a kiss? I mentaly slapped myself then stood to go back to my room to wash up and change. Suprizingly the door was unlocked and I left the art room with one mission in mind. I need to get closer to Pitch.

* * *

**did you like it and thanks for all the people who reveiwed so fast, and i'm gonna try to put a little bit of fluf into this. Please reveiw, 4 till next chapter? **


	10. Chapter 10

10

For the next few days Pitchand I didn't really speak. Was it my fsult he wouldn't talk about the kiss or was he beating himself up about kissing me? Finaly one day as we were practising and I had cut my arm on a shard of glass I broke. Pitch didn't see yet so I had a good chance of getting away with it. I had just found out that I could cause electricity to form on my fingers and that was my new favorite now. Unfortuanly I shatered several glass...things wen I shot at the weird target.

"Good."

I frowned and looked at my arm. A thick line of dark blood ran down my arm. I covered it as best as I could but when my hand made contact with the wound it stung like a mother fucker. I yelped and pulled my hand away.

"Shit." I whent to my anoying white robe that layed on the floor near by and started to tear off some of the fabric.

Before I could even try to tie it over the cut a warm hand grabbed my bare shoulder then I saw Pitch's black cloak infront of me. I didn't need help and if I needed it I would ask him for it.

"Let me do that..." I saw Pitch neel infront of me trying to take the white strip I managed to get out of my hand.

"I can do this, I don't need any help." I said trying to take care of the wound myself.

Pitch sighed and took the cloth out of my hands then wrapped it around my arm tieing it tightly around the wound trying to stop the bleeding. I sighed and allowed this. Even if I was letting him teach me to use my powers I could still take care of myself. Pitch said nothing as he tied a knot in the cloth and let his hand graze over it.

"Pitch, about what happened I-"

"It was nothing. A passing fancy. Don't let it go to you're head." Pitch stood and whent back to where he usualy stood while he taught me.

I growled and tried to blast him with the electricity but failed miserably when it wizzed past his head and hit the wall.

"Don't dismiss it so easily Pitch! You have no clue how i've felt since you kissed me!" I was angry now.

Didn't he feel something towards me? Or was he trying to get me angry? Over the past few days he had been trying to get me pissed off but now was when it all came out. I was pissed and temped to kill the bastard! Pitch turned his golden gaze to me he looked angry and I didn't care.

"Do you regret kissing me pitch, cause I know damn well I don't!" I rushed forwarsds tryng to taackle him to the ground but he stide stepped me and made me crash into a wooden crate.

"Don't start this Tanya." Pitch turned to walk out of the rom but I quickly transported infront of him and grabbed the front of hias cloak so I could pull him in close.

"Look, just because you kiss and ditch dosen't mean you need to hide you're feelings. I could care less if you were angry for kissing me but, damn it all, just tell me how you feel about me!"

Pitch jerked out of my grasp then blasted me into the wall with his black sand stuff. I hit my head but quickly flew at him trying to catch him by the waist. I wanted to show him what I felt. It wasn't love persey but a strong attraction to him. I caught Pitch and threw him over my head trying to get him on his back, unfortunatly Pitch caught himself and twisted so he landed on his stomach and then tried sweeping my legs out with his arm but I jumped at the last moment then pinned Pitch to the ground by rolling him over then quickly sitting on his chest and puting his hands at his sides with my hands. Pitch grinned while watching my chest heave from using so much energy to take him down.

"Finnaly, someone who knows how to have a little fun. Get off of me." He hissed.

I growled then dipped down and kissed him. I kept my eyes open then felt Pitch slide his hands out of mine and place them on my stomach and back. He sat up with me stil in his lap but he never broke the kiss. He placed his hands on both sides of my face and took control of the kiss. He moved against my lips and wound his hands into my hair. I let my eyes slide closed and kissed him back. He tasted better than the last time we kissed.

I wound my fingers into his hair and felt the sliky black strands slide through my fingers. Pitch and I probably kissed like this for five more minutes before I pulled away to breathe.

"Damn!" I breathed as I loked away from Pitch.

"Now you know."

I smiled and got off of him imeediatly heading to that art room. There were alot of diffrent drawings and paintings I had done in the past few days. I had to draw this and now. I picked a large pencil and whent to the sketch pad on the easil I used. I hummed to myself as I drew of course it had to be a song that mocked my state.

"_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend __No way, no way, I think you need a new oneHey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secretHey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend..." _

I froze when I saw the drawing. Pitch smiling away as he danced with me. We were both wearing something out of a victorian era ball. He in a black suit type thing as he led my pale hand and his other hand on my wiast. I was in a beautiful dark blue ball gown with my white hair in an elegant updo and my eyes were purple instead of blue. I sighed and traced my hand over the picture then saw the large doors open letting Pitch in. I glanced to him but quickly looked back to the drawing adding finishing details and stuff like that.

"What made yuo an artist?"

I looked up and saw Pitch standing infront of the easil, I knew he could see the picture but I could care less right now. I smirked then let my face fall. That was a touchy subject even when I was human and it still is.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I say quickly then rip the paper off the book and tossed it behind me, then started a new drawing.

"Tell me... not like I can tell anyone." Pitch smiled to me and I looked into his eyes.

There was curiosity, and wonder in them, but the most prominent emotion in them was... lust? I felt my cheeks heat up then looked back to my hands so I could focus.

"When I was about ten my grandmom showed me a painting she made when she was younger. It was beautiful and she gave it to me. unfortunatly a few weeks after she gave it to me our garage caught on fire and I lost the painting. I wanted to make it up to her so, I started doodiling and when she saw the drawings she thought that I had potential. So after that I dicided that I wanted to be an artist to show people what I can do and make up for my mistake."

By the time I finished the story my throat was thick and I was getting close to finishing the hair on the portrait of my grandmother. I can remember her perfectly but everything is still fuzzy in places. Pitch said nothing after I finished speaking and I could smell the rubber burning from him thinking so hard.

"Something buring up there in you're head?" I teased never taking my eyes off of the paper.

I saw him smile at me then his mood changed.

"I have a proposal for you Tanya."

I glanced up at that. What kind of proposal would this be? Other than the one for him teaching me to fight with my powers so I can hurt Jack Frost but...

"And what would that be?"

"You know the globe Ihave?" I quickly nodded so her could elaborate on where this was going. "Well, in order for me to help you take down Jack, I need children to beleive in me. I have a.. "plan" of sorts to gain them. And I'll need youre help."

I could tell he never really asked anyone for help before and he dosen't like help like me. I smirked and did a thicker outline of the eyes then looked at pitch. "So what you're saying is, you want my help to get children to believe in you? What do I get out of this bargan?"

"Well, I may be able to get them to beleive in you also. We would make an amazing team together. What goes better than darkness and inteligents?" Pitch stod behind me now and his hands rested on my shoulders.

This did sound good, children beleiving in me? Seeing me and interacting with me. I spoke before thinking clearly. "Done."

* * *

**whaaaat? did you guys like it, and the guardians come in the next chapter i swear to god okay? Xd lol hope you liked it please review 4 till next chapter? **


	11. Chapter 11

11

Does everything happen so fast? I mean after I kissed Pitch and we made the deal togehter, everything sort of blured together. FOr the first few months it was nothing but drills and practice on my powers but it winded down after that but now, it's the middle of december, sometime around christmas and Pitch has been getting antsy. He told be about having kids beleive in him and how it made him stronger but lately hes been... off. Granted we established a comlicated relationship after I kissed him but we were stable. I sat cross leged on top of theglobe watching Pitch pace and think. I sighed and put my chin in my palms growing bored.

"Need more rubber to burn?"

Pitch looked at me and grinned. He caught on to my strange humor quickly but his could use some work. Pitch continued to pace and think out loud.

"We only have about a few weeks left until we need to leave."

That last part caught me, leave? Pitch told me what we needed to do but he didn't say anything about leaving, or did I not pay attention to that part?

"Leave for where?"

"The pole. You know what we need to do."

I sighed and nodded. We were going to the Pole to destroy all of the presents for the kids the day before christmas eve so they never had a chance to fix the damage. Then we would hightail it to the, correct me if i'm wrong, "Tooth Palace" to kidnap the tooth faries and take the childrens teeth. Pitch said that the Guardians would go to the pole to help Santa, and we would have plenty of time to follow out our plans. Pitch would give the children nightmares while I made sure the little faries wouldn't get out and no one could let them go other than me.

Pitch had been certain that we would be beleived in and I was partially excited to have children see me and _REALLY _pumped to get my hands on Jack Frost. Granted the Guardians would put up a fight but that's what my trainging was for. So I can fight and we would win. Pitch stopped pacing bringing me back to reality. I watched his eyes darken with anger and a new plan forming in them. I quickly got down and whent to him. A sikening smile crossed his face when I saw his face.

"What is it?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"I can not beleive that I forgot about that boy!" He hissed returning to his pacing.

He practacly spit out the word boy. Who the hell were we focused on now? Serously, I need to get this man some Ridlyn! I stopped him with a punch to the chest.

"Who the hell are we talking about now? Stay on one subject!"

"Jamie, that boy was the reason for my failure the last time."

I frowned, I knew a boy named Jamie... he was friends with my little brother. "Jamie Bennet? The little bigfoot catching boy?"

Pitch nodded and grabbed my hand before conjuring some of his black sand horses and putting me on the back of one. then got on the other. What the hell were we doing now? Before that thought left my mind we were flying through the air on the back of the horses going somewhere in the city. Before I knew it Pitch and I stood in a little kids bedroom. I glanced over to Pitch who stood in a darkened part of the room watching the kid sleep.

"What the hell just happened?" I whisper yelled at him.

Pitch didn't answer he just went to the boy and watched as a small school of fish made of gold sand sawm over the kids head. Then I could pick out his facial features. He was no older than eleven years old with cropped light brown hair and an outer space theamed bed spread. It was Jamie, I remember my little brother inviting the boy over to our house to look for diffrent things that may or may not have existed. Like Bigfoot.

I watched as Pitch poked his finger into the golden sand making it trun black and make Jamie wimper in fear as the nightmare took efect on him. Pitch smiled as he watched the now black sand turn into a smaller version of his horse things. What in the world was he doing? Pitch said something to the horse and watched as it galloped out of the large windows that blew open when we came in.

"What did you do?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulders and pull me out of the window.

"That boy, Jamie, was the reason for my dimise. I am going to make sure he won't be a problem for us." Pitch looked down to me with doubt in his eyes. "You still want to be seen right?"

"Yeah but that dosen't explain wh-"

"Then that boy needs to be out of the way."

I frowned then lost my train of thought when a huge army of those horse's appeared infront of Pitch and I.

"You know what to do..." Was all he said.

I watched the horses dissapear into the darksky and Pitch smieling up to the full moon. He looked down to me and took my hand in his then turned us into nightmare sand. Let me tell you one thing, being turned into sand is like being turned into mush. I felt weightless and not much controll over my body other than seeing where we were and what was happening. It wasn't long before I saw the same weird building from my dream. IT was fused into the side of a glacer and looked buisy with smoke coming out of a chin=mney and I could hear people working inside of it.

"Keep to the plan Tanya." I looked to Pitch and smirked.

"Call me Artemis."

Just as I turned back to what we were doing Pitch and I were inside the building circiling around a HUGE ass globe. There were hundreds of yeti things walking around but they froze and stared at us as we circled the globe again then turned back into our regular forms ontop of the globe. Three of the yetis stood at what looked like a controll pannel with a fat man staring at us. He had white hair and a white beard and red and black clothes.

I smield evily as adreniline pumped throuhg me. I knew what to do and looked at Pitch for him to give the okay. HE smiled and looked at me then nodded. I schreatched like a calling bird and shattered the windows in the building then dove off of the globe to cause havoc. I spread my arms as I circled around the many levels of the building nocking things off of schelves breaking some things and confusing the yetis. I had no clue what Pitch was doing and I really could care less at the moment. I was going to get revenge on Jack and this was the first step to doing so.

I saw a particular area that caught my attention. It was well below where Pitch was on the globe and I had a feeling I knew what was down there. I flew down nocking some yetis over and shocking others as I flew. I came to a stop when I saw the crown jewel. A large red and brown sleigh no toys in it yet and no reindeer to fly it. I saw three yetis coming towards me with wepons but I back flipped over them and placed my electrified hands on two of their back making them convuls and fall to the ground. The last on I just punched in the jaw then flew to the large doors behind the sleigh.

"Hello boys." I hissed when I saw all of the reindeer figiting in the dark room.

I set them free and watched as they ran out of the ice tube infront of the sleigh. Pitch and I would deal with the sleigh later but right now we had a workshop to destroy. I flew back up and saw small fires all over the upper levels of the building and some yetis and... Elves trying to get to Pitch who was fighting the fat man. I schreached again then made a large bon fire to toss the toys in. Well, more than one. THere was a few things left to do. I teloported to where Pitch was using a black scyth to try and hit the fat man who had managed to get swords to fight him off. I stood behind the man and gathered a large ball of electricity and nodded to Pitch to move. He did by turning into a shadow and fly up to the globe. The man stood confused for a moment but fell to his knees when I blasted him with the electricity.

"Aretamis!" I looked up and saw Pitch on the globe smieling.

We were going to destroy the globe now, and I would have the honor of doing it. I flew up to meet Pitch and quickly took in my surroundings. The building was burning quickly from my electricity and all of the toys had been either burned, bein burned, or just destroyed. Pitch laughed then whent to the top of the globe to unckrew the small bolt that held the thing together. Thats strange really and more of a chliche. A tiny ass bolt to take down the huge globe. I watched as the golden lights on the globe flickered then whent out colpletly as I electified it and watchd it fall down destroying everything in it's path. Pitch took my hand in his and then kissed my knuckels. I lauighed at the silly gesture then flew down with him to destory the sleigh. Unfortunatly when we got there the globe had crushed it and left it nothing but splinters. Pitch and I shrugged then flew out of the ice tun=be to go to the Toothpalace and set our second part into motion.

Unfortunatly as soon as we got out into the open again we saw the northern lights. "He's called them. Come on we haven't much time."

I followed with Pitch but froze when I saw a small figure flying by us. It had a blue hoddie and was flying so fast I could barely make out the staff in its hands. I was about to fly off to get it but Pitch held my arm tightly.

"Stick to the plan. He'll come to you. Now lets go."

I reluctantly growled and let Pitch take me to the ToothPalace. The horse things were already a head of us and were rounding up the tiny little blue and green humming birds that were the Toothfaries. Only a small group was left when we got there and the teeth were all gone too. Pitch and I quickly surveyed the palace. Bobbing and weaving around the weird place. To be honest it looked like the thing in Russia with the weird icecream looking tops to it. Pitch stopped inside of an intrucut space. There were dimond shaped wires criss crossing the are and in had a hole in the middle of the floor. No one was here and it was dead quiet. That was until I started yelling at him.

"Why didn't you let me get him? He was right there!" I hissed while pacing and looking myself over to see if I got hurt somehow.

"Trust me Art. He'll come to you. And when he does you can have him all to you're self and do what you please with him." Pitch came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

I looked into his eyes and saw the sincirity in the golden depths. I sighed and nodded. I had to stick to the plan. Pitch said that Jack woild possibly come to his lair when the time was right. So I just had to wait until then to strike and take him hostage until I got my revenge.

"Good, they should be coming soon then we can go to the Warren and destroy everything." Pitch smiled and took a deep breath. "Can you feel you're self getting stronger Artemis?"

I frowned then felt the adrenilin burn away to be replaced with power. A _lot _of power. I smild and flexed my fingers.

"Yeah. It feels good."

Pitch smiled and took me up to one of the higher pires to watch as the Guardians came to see the teeth all gone.

"And now we wait." I whispered relaxing into the wall.

* * *

**hope you like this chaptwer please review 4 till next chapter? This is where its gonna get awsome!**


	12. Chapter 12

12

Pitch and I probably only had to wait five minutes for the Guardians to come to the Toothpalace. Granted the first one to get there was the Toothfairy and she wasn't at all what I thought she looked like. Small and thin with wings coming out of her back and her entire body was nothing but feathers and on top of her head to. We said nothing as she felw around to fast for me to see then stopped just below us. Just as she stopped flying four others came and they looked...drained. I picked out two of them ineediatly. The little golden boy with spiky gold hair was the Sandman and then... standing the closest to me was Jack Frost. I curled my lip and fought back the growl that built in my chest. Pitch touched my arm stooping me from exposing myself to early.

I glared at him then stepped back, I didn't try to go after him but my blood boiled when I saw Jack looking around for us. Pitch stepped forward making himself known.

"Well, I have to say this is much better than last time. I'm a little star struck at how fast you all got here." His hands were behind his back and that weird smirk was back on his face.

"Pitch!" An angry voice shouted. It was a boy's and it only made my blood boil hotter.

I ran forward ready to attack but Pitch caught me and planted me next to him trying to calm me. "Whao! Easy, calm down."

I saw the five of them on the platform below us look at me in shock but not Jack. He looked like he was shocked to see me not not confused like the others. I crossed my arms and glared at Jack. I was going to yell at Pitch later for making me wait but now wasn't the time. Jack glanced between me and Pitch then stopped when he looked at me again.

"Remember me Jack?" I said in a skinly sweet voice that would make someones skin crawl. "I certainly remember you.."

"Who are you?" He asked me moving closer to us.

I laughed then telaported to one of the other platforms hanging upside down as I walked closer to the Guardians.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you don't remember that night Jack... The night you forced me to loose all that I held dear?"

I stopped and watched the fat man, Santa I guess, and the fluffy kangaroo lok at Jack. He looked confused then jumped when Pitch apeared closer to him and the others.

"I'd choose my words carefully Frost." He said before tunring into a shadow and reapearing behind me. I felt him place his hands on my shoulders but I didn't turn to look at him. "Not to her at least when shes like this."

"Who are you?" The fat man asked me tearing his eyes away from Jack.

"Why that's an easy question my friend. I am Artemis. Spirit of creativity, and..." I smirked changing the last one. "Revenge."

I felt my gaze go to Jack imeediatly then a loud hiss escaped my mouth. "Tell them Jack. How you killed my family and made me like this."

Pitch griped my shoulders telling me to keep my mouth shut. I reluctantly let him speak while I hung upside down.

"He didn't tell you all? He killed her family and left her to kill herself. Now, my plan is in effect i'll let you all sort this out." Just as Pitch turned to leave the kangaroo tried to come at us but I jumped off and screatched again swooping down and nearly scratching Jack but pulled back when I saw Pitch on a horse trying to get away.

I followed him to a crack in the rocks below the platforms stopped and through the darkness until we ended up back in his lair. I stopped flying and grolwed at him.

"Why didn't you let me take him? Hes weak! I want my revenge!" I said.

Pitch leaned against the globe laughing pissing me off more. I shocked him bringin him back to reality. "Oh don't look like that Tanya. He'll come looking for you trying tot alk you out of being part of my plan. As soon as he comes hes yours."

I sighed then heard the anoying sounds of winge fluttering. I looked up and saw most of the cages that hung from the high celing filled with the tiny toohfairys. Iblasted one carefull not to hurt any of them with an electric blast.

"Shut It!" I rubbed my temples and looked at the huge mounds of gold tubes in one part of the room. "What are we supposed to do with those?"

I didn't hear Pitch come up behind me until he scared me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped and felt some of my anger drain away as he started kissing my neck. Oh shit! Why does he have to make my legs turn into Jelly? Then just as I let him kiss me the other part of the plan kicked me in the gut.

"What about the Warren? Shouldn't we be destroying it right now?"

Pitch pulled away and turned me around. Before I could say anything else he kissed me and held me close to his body. Why was he getting so affectionate right now? Ah the hell with it. I threaded my fingers into his hair and enjoyed the feeling of his silken hair in my fingers. I pulled awya then got a crazy idea to celebrate our victory so far. I grabbed his hand then rushed back to my bedroom. I never did find out what one was Pitch's but he would show me sonner or later and I was fine with waiting. I closed the door behind us and leaned on it, pulling Pitch closer to me. This was one thing my family would never aproove of until I was married. Well I don't think that i'll be getting hitched any time soon.

Pitch pullled away from the kiss loking into my eyes with uncertanty in his golden depths. "What;'s wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this." Was all he said then dissapeard into darkness.

I sighed and let him be, I knew I shouldn't have done it but I wanted sex! Was that to hard to ask someone?! That's when guilt set in my heart. Did I try to force him to do this with me? Got i'm so stupid. He could have lost someone close to him and had... relations with them. I slowly ventured out of my room taking off the white cloak as I waled. I found Pitch at the globe watching as the gold lights flickered off and on indiffrent places. I stopped at the edge of the hallway. What should I say to him? "I'm sorry that i'm a horny little girl and needed someone to make it stop so please forgive me and have me in bed?"

"Pitch?" My voice was low and strained.

I had no clue what to say to him! I never really had a problem talking to him beofre but now... I was drawing a blank. I walked forward and nervously toughted his shoulder.

"Pitch, i'm sory. I shouldn't have done that."

"No. I understand. Please leave me be for the moment." He asked not looking at me but staring forward to the globe.

I tried to look at his face but he just turned away gripping his hand around something. It looked like a necklace since i could still see the long gold chain coming out of his hand.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing. Leave me!"

I touched his shoulder and tried to turn him towards me. "Tell me what's wrong? Let me help!"

Pitch turned to me and I saw his eyes filled with sorrow and... hatred. He looked like a little lost puppy when he looked at me. Sick and wanting someone to love him. My heart clenched at the sight. Why did he look like this? Pitch opened his hand to show an open locket with the pitcutre of a beautiful young girl smieling to who took the picture.

"Who is that?" I couldn't help but feel a little jelouse when I saw the girl.

She had long black hair like Pitch's but it wasn't spiky liike his and she was thin and looked alot like Pitch.

"My daughter."

* * *

**oooohhhhh, whats gonna happen? Please review tell me how you like this chapter! 4 till next chapter? **


	13. Chapter 13

13

Those two words rang in my head. He had a daughter already. My heart sank to the lowest pit in hell as that thought sunk in. He had a wife already and I was just trying to get him in bed with me. I felt like a total idiot as I stood infront of Pitch watching emotions play in his eyes. THere was sadness and hurt in them but the most I saw was dispare. Why was he like this? He never looked like this? Did something happe to her, did she die? Dissapear or something?

"What happened to her?" I couldn't stop the hurt from coming into my voice as I spoke to him.

He picked up on it but said nothing about it as he closed his hand around the locket and looked back to the globe. I glanced at it and saw more lights dissapearing and reapearing in diffrent spots. "I don't know. The last I can remember of her is long before the dark ages."

It sounded almost as if he were rememering something painful. I touched his hand only to have him snatch it away from me. I could understand why he wouoldn't want me here but I wanted to help in any way I could. "Tell me about her."

I didn't think before I spoke and earned a sever glare form Pitch. I didn't flinch away from him but hugged him around the waist. I knew I felt jelopus and was probably missunderstanding what he was implying but I wanted to help him even if I hasd to do this. Pitch didn't move for a few seconds then I felt his arms slowly wrap around my back and his body curve into mine. There was something inside of him that wanted to be set free but he was afraid to. Funny really, a man who knows everyones fear and acts like he dosen't fear anything but has something locked deep down inside of him.

"Talk to me Pitch. Let me help you."

Pitch said nothing. I felt his hands push me away gently then take my hand in his pressing soemthing warm into it. I looked up to Pitch and saw a small smile playing at his lips. I looked at my hand and saw the locket he had in his hand in mine. When I looked back up to ask Pitch why he gave it ti me he was gone. God I hate the fact that he does that!

"Would you stop doing that? It's really anoying." I shouted then whispered to myself. I flew up and sat ontop of the globe staring at my hand.

"_No one would listen_  
_No one but him_  
_Heard as the outcast hears.." _My heart swelled as I thought of Pitch.

Why did I feel like this? Why did Pitch make me feel like I revolved around him, like theres no floor when he kisses me, hugs me, and... oh god! I love him! Why do I have to fall in love with the King of Nightmare, the Boogieman!?

"_Shamed into solitude_  
_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to _  
_listen_  
_In my dark, my heart heard music_

_I longed to teach the _  
_world_  
_Rise up and reach the world_  
_No one would listen_  
_I alone could _  
_hear the music..." _

I looked around to see that the toohfaries stopped trying to escape and left me to my mind. I sighed and looked at the picture in the locket. The girl was beautiful, and she belonged to Pitch. He loved someone else andI've been kissing him all this time without knowing.

"_Then at last_  
_A voice in the gloom_  
_Seemed to cry_  
_'I hear you'_  
_'I hear _  
_you fears,_  
_Your torment and your tears'_

_He saw my _  
_loneliness_  
_Shared in my emptiness_  
_No one would listen_  
_No one but him_  
_Heard as the outcast hears.."_

My heart dropped more as I kept thinking of Pitch. His amazing laught, his hair, his eyes. He was a god to me but I can't have him I can never have him. He belonged to someone else and I needed to face that. Tears clouded my eyes as I fought to keep them at bay but failing miserably.

"_No one would listen_  
_No one but him_  
_Heard as the outcast hears.." _

I sighed and closed the locket. Pitch would never belong to me, and I knew that. Pitch knew that but dicided to let me find out on my own. I looked up when I heard a soft whisteling in the air and saw a person flying around the rooms with blue on its body. Jack! He came! That was a bad choice to make boy. I smirked and hopped off of the globe and hid in the shadows. I wanted Jack to pay, and get my revenge on him. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of... remorse? No he killed my family he deserves to be punished.

I watched the boy fly around until he stopped infront of the globe. He looked distressed, and worried. Why was that?

"Jack.." I breathed, stepping out of the shadows.

He turned around pointing his staff at me. I played the hurt card trying to get him closer to me. I panted and teared up with fake tears.

"Jack, help me..." I sobbed moving closer to him.

I saw hurt cros his face then he pulled the staff away from me. He looked at me like I was crazy and Iprobably was but he beleived my little play.

"He tricked me jack. Please, help me... he hurt me."

"It's alright." I hear him say before he came closer and touched my shoulder.

I smiled at him then grabbed his ar, twisted it around his back, took his staff and threw it somewhere toher than here, then hit my head on his knocking him out cold on the ground so fast he didn't have time to try and protect himself. Just as I let his body fall to the floor I heard clapping echoing from the walls. I saw Pitch's shadow on the wall closest to me and morph into his body.

"Well done. I told you he would come to you..." Pitch said then picked Jack up and slung him over his shoulder. I didn't watch him as he took Jack down the halway to aa room.

I wanted my revenge on him but it qwould have to wait until I find his staff to beat the crap out of him with and calm my nerves. I just hope that I can stop thinking about Pitch for a while...

* * *

**howd it go? Please tell me if you liked this one or not... 3 reviews till next chapter please? **


	14. Chapter 14

14

I knew what room Pitch took Jack to but I wasn't going there yet. Not by far. I walked around for a little bit thinking about Pitch and why Jack would kill my family. As I walked I nearly tripped over something. I looked down and saw that I stepped on Jacks staff. I got an idea just as I touched the wood. I could beat the information out of him with his staff. A sick smile twisted my face and i saw something blue form in the crook of the staff. It was a ball of electricity like I can make with my hands.

"ooh. This is neat." I pointed the staff away from me and make a scorch mark in the wall closest to me. I giggled evilly then flew away to interrogate Jack.

I was going to find out either way why he killed them and forced me to kill myself. Cursing me to live forever like this. Like a spirit, alone, unable to reach out to anyone. Have someone see me... I stopped in the middle of the hallway, the electric ball illuminating the way. My heart clenched painfully I wanted my family here with me. I want then to see me, and tell me I'm doing the wrong thing. I dropped the staff making the ball disappear and the light with it. I'm nothing without them I fell to my knees and tied my hair back. If I was going to release my anger I don't want anything getting in my way.

I froze as soon as my white hair was in a high pony tail. If I wanted to hurt him I would leave him alone for a few days and say that we killed his friends. The Guardians. I heard soft footsteps coming up behind me and I knew it was Pitch. I didn't want to talk to him though. I felt bad enough as it was.

"I'm not married."

I frowned and turned to see Pitch leaning against the wall behind me. His arms crossed and his legs supporting his weight as he leaned.

"What? YOu eves dropped on me didn't you?" I asked sitting back so I can watch his face.

He nodded and opened his eyes. His golden silver eyes were filled with hurt and... nervousness? Why is he nervous? Him Pitch Black, the boogeyman nervous. I tried not to smirk and looked down to my hands. Pale and small and nimble like they were when I was alive just more pale. I felt a feather light touch caress my cheek making me look up. Pitch crouched in front of me staring into my eyes.

"What color are my eyes?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I havent looked in a mirror since I died. I want to know what color they are..." I shot back.

Pitch hesitated before whispering, "Purple, your eyes are purple."

I sighed. My mothers beautiful blue eyes were no longer mine to keep. They were gone and I just wanted to die again. I closed my eyes and pulled Pitch's hand away from my cheek.

"Thank you... for helping me Pitch." I looked away from him feeling tears coming.

Why can't he leave me along to cry in peace? To mourn over loosing his love for me? Pitch came closer to me and tried to make me look at him but I closed my eyes and jerked my head away from him.

"Look at me... Tanya. Please... loke at me." His voice was deeper now and made me want him even more.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked at Pitch. He was so close now I could just reach out and touch his face and tell him how much I loved him but he would probably disappear again. He stared at me for what seemed like hours then leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away from him immediately not comphtorble knowing he was just trying to make me feel better. I saw Pitch frown out of the corner of my eye.

"Why have you changed so fast?" He asked me sitting across from me.

I didn't answer him fearing my voice would give out on me. Gah hes so hot and amazing. Why can't he see that he can do good things? I sighed then swallowed thickly.

"You have a light heart Pitch. THere's good in you Pitch.." I whispered.

"You are a strange woman Tanya..." It sounded almost like the teachers at my highschool did when I would do something strange.

My heart dropped at that sound. I knew he didn't return my feelings for him.

"...I like that."

I looked at him like he was insane. Did he say that he liked my being weird?

"Don't play me Pitch. No one likes a girl who does things that aren't normal. Arent part of the status quo, the fact that I'm an artist is because I defied that and have been mocked for it. Don't be like them don't tease me."

I stood and tried to leave the hall to think but I was stopped by a warm hand on my arm. Why wouldn't he let me go? Let me dry in peace and then take my anger out on Jack by tourchering him? Why? Before I had a chance to ask him why he kissed me again and kept me close to his body. Silent tears swept down my face as he kissed me. He didn't love me, he would never love me, he only had room for his daughter and lover. Pitch pulled away from me and wiped my wet cheeks.

"I wouldn't play with you like that. I love everything that's not normal. especially... you."

My heart almost stopped when he said that. He loves me? He loves me! Was he just trying to make me feel better to make me stop crying? The doubt must have shown on my face because Pitch kissed my forehead then rested his against mine. His eyes filled with nothing but caring and devotion for me in them. It made me feel wanted and better than ever.

"I love you Tanya."

* * *

**3 reviews till next chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

15

If I was human I'm pretty sure I would be trying to deny this but... I didn't. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, loves a girl like me. Strange bleeding out of my every cell and radiating all around me. He loves me! I smiled and felt more tears streaming down my face. Pitch loves me! I felt him wipe away my tears again as I tried to muster up the courage to tell him.

"I-i... I love you Pitch. I love everything about you. There is something in your heart that is good. I know there is. And i want to see it." I whispered to him. My voice shaky and cracking.

Pitch kissed me and held me close as I tried to calm my emotions. Pitch Black loves me for who I am and not my looks! I didn't know what happened after that but the next thing I know were in a large bedroom with a canopy bed and a love seat in the corner. Everything was black and it matched Pitch's taste perfectly. Pitch kissed me and pressed me against the door making me feel butterflies in my belly as he let his hands wander up and down my bare back.

Shit was he finishing what I tried to start earlier? I got my answer when he took off his own cloak to expose his grey chest and his surprisingly muscled arms. Wow, you would think he's a scrawny man, but DAMN! He had pecks that weren't realy pronounced no ab muscles but he had guns! I don't care for those guys that have the amazing muscles and can lift fifteen thousand pounds. Pitch was perfect. Didn't show off his strength, except for his mind and that was perfect. He's amazing and all that I could ask for in someone to love.

* * *

_Pitch's P.o.V- _

I lay awake watching Tanya sleep. She was curled under my black quilt sleeping after our hours of play together. Her white hair sprawled out behind her tangled from my playing with it and it laying beneath her. She looks so beautiful asleep, so at peace with herself, in the cursed world. Her purple eyes hidden beneath her pale eyelids. She didn't need all the makeup most human teenagers needed to make herself look pretty, or hide some deep down pain that they use makeup to hide. She's beautiful on her own and she knew it. She's loud and outspoken but can also hold a grudge. I felt slightly guilty for lieing to her about the boy killing her family but with out the lie she would not have helped me gain this much power in a short amount of time.

Tanya sighed in her sleep and pulled the blanket closer to her body. I smirked and watched her sleep for a while longer. She is so outgoing, and loud. Normally I would want peace and quiet but she brought a different kind of light with her where ever she went. I couldn't place it but she's perfect in every way I could possibly imagine. I really do love Tanya...

* * *

_Tanya- _

I woke up to find Pitch watching me sleep. I smiled and pulled the blanket closer to my chest.

"See anything you like?" I mutter trying to wakeup.

I hear him chuckle before I feel his warm hand caressing my bare back. I lay on my stomach my face buried in the pillows and the feeling of bliss washing over me. The memories of the night before hitting me hard. We did it. I gave away my purity to a man I love, and I couldn't be any happier. I sat up and scooted closer to Pitch. I didn't want to get up and leave Pitch but. I kind of needed to get clean and get information from Jack.

"I think that our little guest is awake Tanya." Pitch whispered to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed then reluctantly got up to shower and put on clean clothes. Granted they were probably going to be covered in blood soon but I needed to know why he did it to my family. It took me under ten minutes to clean up and brush through my hair. I put it into a high pony tail then curled it into a bun to keep it out of the way. There was a black dress on the back of the bathroom door that I failed to notice before. It was short but not to short and strapless. I smirked at the though of Pitch seeing me in the dress.

I quickly slipped it on and saw that it fit perfectly. Nice job Pitch. I went to my room not that far from Pitch's and put on a pair of black boots. Jacks staff was resting outside of the cell he was in. Stupid boy! I unlocked the door and stepped in. I saw the teen sitting on the floor with his back against the corner. His eyes flashed open when he heard the door close behind me. The blue electric ball illuminating the dark room. He looked angry and confused seeing me here in front of him.

"Hello, Jack." I said sneering his name.

He said nothing and closed his eyes again. That made the bliss in side to me disappear only to be replaced with anger.

"Don't ignore me boy." i shot an electric ball at him making him convulse on the floor in front of me. "Now.."

I walked closer to him and crouched next to him looking him in the eyes. "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You're choice boy. I have all the time in the world now. But you're friends don't."

"D-don't hurt... them." I heard him wheeze as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

I chuckled and smiled evilly to him running my long fingernails down his cheek. "Oh, don't you worry about them little one. They'll get the same treatment I got... Pain."

I stood and brought the top of the staff down onto his stomach hearing the resounding crack on the walls.

"Why did you kill them!?" I yelled at him.

"I-i don't... know... who You're... talking, about." He panted clutching his stomach.

Why isn't he fighting back? Maybe Pitch got to him and gave him nightmares? I didn't care I just wanted my revenge on him.

"Oh, I think you do Jack. Look at me and tell me you don't remember that night exactly a year ago. Where you made my mom's car crash into someone and killed them! You murdered my Family!"

I struck him again then pulled him up by the collar of his blue hoodie.

"No I didn't you have the wrong guy. I swear." Jack struggled to get me to release my grip on him.

"_LOOK AT ME!" _My voice changed and sounded more like Heath Ledgers Joker from that Batman Movie I liked. I wanted this boy to suffer the same way I did.

Jack hesitated before looking me in the eyes. I saw confusion cross his face and then recognition glow in his blue eyes. "You're that girl. You saw me that night?"

"How couldn't I. I believed in the guardians since I was little. I didn't think I was able to see them for the longest time. Until I saw Pitch." I threw Jack across the room and dropped the staff. The room still illuminated by the blue glow coming from my hands. I turned to look at the wall behind me. "He told me what happened when I woke up again. Woke up to this life. Unseen, unheard by anyone. Do you now what it's like, to not have anyone believe in you? Not be there for you? Hold you at night,...Love you?"

A single tear fled down my cheek until I heard a scuffle from behind me. I whipped around and swept Jack off of his feet. He was trying to catch me of guard but I anticipated that and made sure to keep my guard up. I heard his head hit the floor and a moan of pain escape from him. I clenched my hands and glared at Jack.

"I'm going to enjoy this emensly."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for doing this but please review 4 till next chapter? **


	16. Chapter 16

16

I watched Jack try to crawl away from me and my rage but I found little pleasure tourchering him. He didn't scream like he used to when he was whole, those pain filled screams stopped two days ago now he was broken and still wouldn't tell me why he killed my family.

"Pitiful.." I whispered then left him to heal.

I slammed the door shut and locked it tight so he couldn't escape. My head hurt from thinking so much and using so much energy to get infromation out of him. I sank to the floor and rested my head on the wall behind me. I hadn't really spoken to Pitch at all in the past two days and I wanted his advice on what to do to him. i put my head inmy hands trying to figure out why. Why Jack would hurt them, hurt me like that?

"Anything new with the boy?"

I looked up and saw Pitch standing infront of me. "No, hes not talking. I-i don't know what to do..."

I heard Pitch sigh then felt his warm hands on my shoulders. I looked up and met his eyes. He looked happy and concerned at the same time. Stupid emotions!

"Maybe i'm trying to hard."

"Well, we still have a Warren to destory. Perhaps we can cause mayhem and make him break by telling him that the Guardians are dead." Pitch whispered to me.

My heart lept at the idea. THat was an amazing idea! Jack cost me my family and now I can find out why he did it by making himbeleive that his are dead! I jumped up and beemed.

"Lets go!" I said flying off to check on the Tooth Faries then leaving.

Pitch caught up to me quickly making me stay stil for aa minute. "Alright calm down little art person."

I scoffed at that lame nickname. "You need a better name for me, and please call me Art." I felt hope building inside of me.

Pitch smiled and took my hand making us dissolve into his nightmare sand. It was only about five minutes before we came to a large clearing where there was a long dark tunnel infront of us. Everything was so bright so... pastels! I hated pastel colors and wanted to change everything to the color of burned wood and grass. I walked forward and smelled eggs. I remember smelling this specific slemm every year on Easter Sunday. My mom making hardboiled eggs and setting them out for my brother and I to paint and make. Then we would go to my grandmas house and have dinner with her and grandpa. Anger tore through me and I heard the cracking of electricity on my hands.

I wanted Jack Frost to pay for making me forget most of my life, most of the happy moments that were taken form me when that damn doctor tole me that my family was dead. I didn't hear what Pitch said and kept walking forward will I came to a huge room with even more pastel colors and rock mountains and paint rivers. So this was where he bunny did it. Made the eggs that I never really found. It was all my brother that found them never me. I flew up and hovered above every thing seeing little white things walking around and falling into the paint river. Stupid things, My left eye started twitching and then I screamed out in agony.

I wasn't in pain and I wasn't hit by anything, it was a cry of pain that I had never let loose since my family died. Pitch wouldn't understand why i was so upset and why I wanted power like I did just now. I only wanted them to pay the same way I payed. With blood. When I stopped and felt light headed I saw a large are of the green grass burning and setting everything it touched on fire. I blasted an annoying tree cosest to me and set it on fire. I watched the entore room catch fire then flew off to go back to tourcher Jack. I needed to release some anger, to release tears that I hand't she in almost a year.

I made it back to Pitch's lair alone and was about to go back to Jacks cell when I was stopped by one of Pitch's frealings. I watched it breathe normaly then ran my hand over its black sand head.

"Don't try to stop me doing this Pitch." I whisper watching the horse dissapear leaving me alone.

I received o answer as tears clouded my eyes. I felt alone, and I didn't know why. I had Pitch and his love but that wasn't enought for me. I needed to love of a mother, her warmth and loving touch soothing me. Making the pain go away if I was hurt, making me feel better if I was sick. For the first time since I died I felt scared that Jack wouldn't tell me why. That i would never have closure for my family's death. for the fact that I was left alone in such a dangerous and repugnant world. I whent to Jacks cell and unclocked the door I had one last question before I could break down completly. I took his staff in with me and saw Jack trying to stand. He dodn't ackwledge my precnce and I could care less if he did or not.

"Would you be crushed... if I told you that you're friends were dead?" I asked him.

I saw him whipp around to face me. He looked better than when I left him. Now he looked angry and sad. "You didn't... you woiuldn't hurt them!" He yelled trying to seem strong.

I sighed and looked awya. "You're lucky I didn't." I thre his staff at him then made to leave. "If I see you're face any where near me again, I won't hesitate to finish what I started."

"He's brainwashed you Artemis. Listen to me, I never ment for you're family to die. It was an acident. I didn't see their car, you have to beleive me. It was a comlete acccident."

I left the room feeling my resolve breaking. I didn't want to deal with him right now and I wanted to be alone. I whent to the art room and locked the door. I needed this release, needed to cry and vent while destroying my art. I whent to the drawing of my family that I made not that long ago and held it. I ripped it then whent all out. Throwing and rippping random drawings that I made. I never let one tear fal until I held the drawing of Pitch and me dancing. I was about to burn it when I felt two warm hands caress my bare shoulders.

"I'm scared Pitch. for the first time... i'm scared." I say, my voice cracking from the tears that spilled over. "I want them back, I want them back so bad I would do anything to have them back."

Pitch walked around me and took the picture out of my hands. I pushed him away when he tried to hold me. I didn't want his touch, I wanted my mom. Is that to much to ask! Apparently it was sicne she dead!

"YOu have no idea what this is like Pitch. I love you but I just... I jsut.." I couldn't finish my sentance.

Pitch came closer to me not saying a word and pulled me close to his chest. I was tempted to singe his ass but then broke down sobbing into his chest. There was pain in my chest, right where my heart was, Why did i feel this way. Feel powerless. Drained.

"Why do I feel like this? I hate this feeling." I mumble into his chest pulling him close squeezing him as tight as I could.

"A broken heart takes time to heal.." Was all he said as he pulled me down to sit on the floor with him and cry to my heart content.

Why was he doing this? Why was I letting him hold me and comphort me. I wanted to die all over again just to be with my family. Maybe this was a broken heart and it needed to heal. I now regret my choice to let Jack go but... it was useless leting him be here. The Guardians would have come to find him sonne or later and would put up a fight. I wantd to save that fight for another time. When I was stronger and nto as emotional as I was now, so I could kill them and let Jack know what it felt like to be alone and hut like I did.

"Can you sing? please..." I asked wiping tears from my eyes and huccuping.

I didn't expect Pitch to actualy try to sooth me like my mom used to. He suprized me but pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"_Back to the street where we began_  
_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_  
_Yeah, we're feeling so good_  
_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read_  
_Looks like the end of history as we know_  
_It's just the end of the world_  
_Back to the street where we began_  
_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place, where thoughts can bloom_  
_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_  
_And we know that it could be_  
_And we know that it should_  
_And you know that you feel it too..."_

i smiled and closed my eyes. He sounded like Gerard butler in

phantom of the Opera, his voice was deep and soothing. you would never expect the King of Nightmares to be soothing, but to me he was. I didn't hear the rest of the song as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep being held in Pitch's strong arms. Comphorted for the first time since I was ten.

* * *

**sooo. what ya think? 3 reviews till next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

17

I'm not sure how long Pitch and I stayed like that. I just marveled in the warmth of his body and the love he showed for me. I felt empty until I felt something change. The air around us turned sour and I felt even more drained than before. What was going on? Pitch felt it too and gently shifted me so I was sitting on the floor next to him. What was happening? Pitch disappeared and I quickly flashed to the globe to see him staring at it. The lights were back and the kids were believing in the Guardians again. I felt angry a bit then but wat how pissed Pitch looked. I went to him and touched his arm.

"Follow me." He growled as he turned and touched my arm tuning us into sand again.

Pitch stopped when we both saw a little boy talking to his friends in the park. They all looked like they were drained and confused but not the boy. I recognized him as Jamie and saw gold sand floating around different buildings and following the group of kids. Pitch growled beside me and stared at something. I frowned and looked at the spot he was watching. It was the small man with gold hair I drew before. The... Sandman?

"What's going on?" I whispered to him.

Pitch put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I listened only because I had no clue what the hell was going on. I saw about a hundred Fearlings start to circle around the Sandman trapping him in and making him start to fight with golden whips he made from his sand. Pitch and I stood on a black sand platform behind him. Pitch moved and pulled my attention away from the fighting. He had what looked like a nightmare arrow aimed at the Sandman. He was going to kill him making all of the children have nightmares. I got an evil idea. What if a child could bring him back? I stopped Pitch for shooting it off straight away and electrified the tip with my fingers. He smiled at me then took aim again. He let it go and I watched as it soared through the sky hitting the gold boy in the back. The black sand took immediate effect and started to turn him black. He turned and saw us. He looked disappointed and angry but soon the black sand took over him and made the nightmare sand engulf him and turn all of his regular sand into Pitch's nightmares.

I felt the residual effect immediately. I felt stronger than I've ever felt before, almost like the Goddess I was named after. I laughed and flew around feeling how strong I was. I heard the jingling of bells start then a loud crash. I looked at Pitch and he pointed to the ground beneath me. There in a pile of burning and destroyed wood was The Kangaroo I saw before, Jack-who now looked like he was rolling around in dirt- the ToothFairy, and the fat man.

I flew back to hover next to Pitch, my white cloak whipping in the wind that blew in my face. Jack was the first to look up to us and made me glare at him. Did he forget the promise I made to him? I wasn't going to deal with his lies! He killed my family, cursing me to this life of immortality, frozen in this teenage body.

"Pitch!" I looked at the Toothfairy who was trying to fly but couldn't.

"Ohh, the effects started that fast?" I looked at Pitch with an evil smile on my face.

He had told me what happens when no one believed in them and they would disappear. I saw the kangaroo finally jump up and look up to us.

"Alright, Wich one of you two burned down my Warren?" He shouted up to us.

I giggled and hung upside down looking at the Kangaroo. "Awww, the little Joey is sad we destroyed his little play pen."

I saw Pitch fight back laughter and the Kangaroo glare up at me reaching behind his back reaching for something. "What did you just call me?"

"A baby Kangaroo is refered to as a Joey right Pitch? Only seems fit to call this... thing a baby." I said watching them all stare at me with shocked faces.

"I am not a Kangaroo Mate!" He threw something at me missing me and flying up into the black sky.

"Missed." I yelled before reaching up and grabbing onto what he threw at me.

I stood up and looked at the weapon in my hands. A wood boomerang with strange marks on it. I weighted it carefully in my hands then chucked it at them hitting Jack across the cheek and the Kangaroo in the head.

"I wouldn't try to provoke her if I were you." Pitch stated as he moved closer to me.

I felt the air around us become electrified and clouds start to come closer to me. They were thunder-storm clouds and I guess I can control the lightning in them r something.

"Artemis! Listen to me!" I looked down and saw Jack trying to fly up to me.

I set a large wave of electric nightmare sand in his direction and watched at he lost his grip on his staff and fell back onto the ground. I caught the staff before it hit the ground and flew back up where Pitch was before anyone could see me. Oh the beauty of having power!

"Why would I listen to you Jack? After what you did to my family?" I looked at Jack and saw the ToothFairy trying to help him up. He was powerless with out his staff and I was powerful either way. "Oh don't try to help that murderer. He's only going to do it again."

"No! It wasn't like that! I didn't know that was you're family that night Artemis, I was joking around and making it snow and accidentally left a patch of ice in their way. I'm sorry!" He yelled up to me. The electricity around me increased as he spoke.

He was lieing, I could feel it. He was trying to get me to let my guard down. "_LIES!" _

It thundered just as I spoke as if to emphasize my conviction. I wasn't going to let him get away with lieing to me.

"You killed them on purpose didn't you!? You wanted me to be like this, alone, no family and alone for the rest of eternity?"

"No, had I know what would happen I would never have been playing around, Artemis, please belive me."

I screeched and flew down knocking him off of his feet and dragging him behind me towards the forest. I slammed him into the asphalt. We were at the exact spot where the accident happened. I put my booted foot onto his cheek pressing his face into the cold ground.

"DON'T LIE TO ME JACK! This is where you did it! Where you cost them their lives! And for what, Fun" I spat at him pointing the electrified end at his back.

One touch of the electricity and he would be electrocuted. I watched him struggle as my heart pounded in anger and betrayal.

"Tanya!" I looked up and saw the Kangaroo, the fairy, and fat man running towards us.

I wrenched Jack off of the ground and held him by the scruff of his neck, keeping him still by digging my nails into the pure white flesh.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The remaining Guardians stopped in their tracks seeing me with Jack in my grasp and the electricity so close to his heart.

"One more step and I'll send this straight to his heart, killing him!" I looked at the horrified faces of the Guardians and smiled.

I put my cold cheek on top of Jack's head making him shiver and moan in pain. Must have hit him pretty hard. I saw Pitch snaking up behind the Guardians in the shadows, riding his favorite Fearling. I looked a the fat man and shushed Jack.

"Shhh, tell them it's going to be okay Jack. Like I was forced to tell my thirteen year old brother while he was in a coma!" I growled. Pitch was so close now. All he had to do was hit them with the sand and they'd be dead.

"Artemis, listen to us for one minute." The fairy spoke. She looked terrified and on the verge of tears. "Jack never killed you're family. What ever you think he did never happened. Pitch tricked you to get him on his side."

"lIES! He would never do that to me! He was the first one I went to after I killed myself." I growled at her making her flinch back.

I saw Pitch stop in the shadows, looking as if something was revealed. Wait, were they telling the truth? Did Pitch truly trick me making me think that Jack killed my family? I looked at Jack and gripped him tighter.

"Tell me every detail about that night. Now!" I threw him to the ground beside me pointing the end of the staff at the Guardians to keep them where they were and my hand with a fully charged blast at Jack to keep hm from running for help.

"I was, coming here to Burgess to see Jamie before the holidays and make it snow. I was moving up and down the streets using my staff to make the road slick so I coul skate over it. It usually dissipates withing three muni=utes but for some reason that patch that you're family's car hit never disappeared when I went to the woods." He gasped and held his chest. I must have broken his rib. "I heard the crash and when to the edge to see what happened. I saw you running to the black car, yelling for some one to call for help. You saw me and I panicked. No one over the age of twelve can see us."

I ground my teeth and glared at him. He was lieing, he had to be, but for some reason... I believed him. Pitch lied to me, he made me believe that Jack killed my family. I mistakenly tourchered Jack just because of a lie. What else has he lied about? He didn't love me after all, he just wanted me to be part of his plan, we had sex together. I gave him my v card willingly, and he took it in vain. I felt my chin quiver and tears leak out of my eyes and it made me all the more angry. A young boys voice caught my attention and then I saw Jamie running down the street towards Jack. I growled and was about to blast the boy for interrupting me but he launched himself in front of Jack.

His arms wide trying to protect him.

"Move Jamie, I don't want to hurt you. That... thing, behind you is what truly deserves to be hurt." I said my voice cracking in different places.

"Tanya? Tanya Karrol?" He asked as he looked at me with a new demeanor. "Westley Karrols older sister?"

I nodded keeping my eyes on the young boy. "It's me, his sister who was with him when he died."

"I was at his funeral. I didn't see you there."

"That's because, I when away for a while." I wasn't going to tell him that I killed my self.

He's just a kid, he didn't need that mental image in his head. His eyes got wide and he backed up a little as his brown eyes looked behind me. I felt warm hands touch my shoulders.

"Don't listen to them Tanya, they're trying to pull us apart. You do love me don't you?" I hear Pitch whisper in my ear.

"Yes." I whispered. I looked at Jamie and felt my heart clench seeing his scared expression and sadness in his eyes. "Move Jamie, I won't ask again. I'm not hurting you."

He didn't move, so instead I blasted the Guardians and screeched as loud as I could. Jamie covered his ears as did Pitch and Jack. I blasted the ground between Jamie and I and went after the tooth fairy. She was the little bitch that gave Jamie time to get here. I grabbed her by her wings immobilizing her and dragged her up to Jack.

"It was all planned wasn't it? You wanted me to die! You wanted my life to be dismal and without happiness? I only had one good memory and you won't let me keep it. UI can't remember it now thanks to you!"

The ToothFairy looked at me and Pitch with a plea in her eyes.

"No, we never wish death on a child. Even the teens. He tricked you Artemis, Pitch made you think Jack hurt you're family to get him on his side. He never cared about you like you think." My anger mounted as she spoke.

I felt ym chest heave before something hard hit the side of my head. I looked over and saw the Kangaroo holding a boomerang and smirking at me. I yelled and rushed for him. I caught him around the middle and pile drived him into the ground. He was knocked out on impact. I lept away from him and headed for Santa. He was trying to get to Pitch to stop him but I caught him and pushed him on the ground. It wasn't easy to take him down but I did. He didn't hit his head so that left me time to get Jamie out of here and kill these sick bastards.

I got a better Idea and flew up into the clouds. If I could control lightning I can electrifie them and make them feel pain. I felt the lightning hit my skin but it didn't hurt. Something in my brain took over. I felt my body hover in the clouds as the Lightning hit my skin and my white hair whipped around my head from the wind. I dove and was stopped short when a stray bolt hit my back and electrocuted me. I screamed and lost consciousness.

When I woke up again I heard laughter and giggling and people talking. I pushed myself up and looked around wiping my hair away. Jack and Jamie were playing in the snow while gold sleep sand flew around bringing good dreams to the children.

"No!" I stood and tried rushing for Jack but phased right through. I stopped short and felt my chest. It was just like when I first woke up.

I looked behind me and saw Pitch laying on the ground hurt. I rushed for him and tried to touch him but Phazed through again.

"No, no, what's happening to me?" I looked at the Guardians and watched them laugh and have a good time. I when to the Kangaroo and waved my hand in front of his face.

He wasn't even phased by me. I looked at Jamie and tried to touch his cheek but he went through me.

"They can't see me? No, no!" I tried to make as much noise as I could to get their attention but failed. They couldn't see me, couldn't hear me. It was like I didn't exist. What was happening?

I moved back to Pitch and kneeled by his side. Did he really lie to me to make me angry? So angry I almost killed Jamie? I watched him wake up and try to scare Jamie but he phased through him. I tried going to him and make him see me but when he turned to hide in the shadows he went through me again. I felt my lip quiver as he disappeared.

I truly am alone now. I backed up feeling my heart shrink, I didn't exist now. I must truly be dead. I would prefer being an immortal with no family than a ghost cursed to roam the earth till the end of time.

* * *

**4 reviews till next chapter? Sorry it took so long to get this one up, had a bit of a hard time putting the idea into words. **


	18. Chapter 18

18

I walked around the forest for what seemed like forever. I had no idea what to do now, no one can see me, no one can hear me, I couldn't even touch animals. Why did this happen o me? Why can't I touch anyone? It's almost like I really was dead. The day turned to night and I tried to find my way to Pitch's home with little success. where was it again? I remembered what happened before I blacked out, I was arguing with Jamie then I was going to attack but I was knocked out.

But that wasn't what hit me hard, Did Pitch really lie to me about Jack killing my family? I sat down underneath a random tree and thought about what happened. Did he only want my anger to serve him in getting revenge on the guardians? I put my hand on my stomach feeling it clench uncomhtorbly. I quickly dove for a nearby bush and puked my guts up. I really didn't feel good now, what was happening? I wiped my mouth with the back of my arm and put my hand on my bare stomach. The white cloak on my shoulder hanging open and doing very little to keep me warm. I felt something move inside me making me jump back in fear and alarm. What the hell? Was I possessed or something? I put ym hand on my belly again and felt the movement again. I glanced down and saw that it bulged slightly.

"I'm Pregnant?"

* * *

_Pitch's P.o.V- _

How could I be so stupid!? I stood in the Library looking at the drawings and paintings that Tanya had made over the year. Where did she go to during the fight? One minute she was unconscious in a snow bank and the next she's gone. Where did she go? Maybe she needed to think things over, she'd come find me when she's ready. My latest attempt to try to gain power, failed. My one chance at love possibly Failed also but, what I need to explain to Tanya most is the lie. True it was only to get her to come to my side and fight for me and use her anger to fuel her powers but I still loved her.

I knew how much fear she still held in her heart about most things we've done together. Mostly the sex. I can still feel the fear radiating out of her when I took her for the first time. She was terrified, she had a reason why but I was nothing but gentle with her if not caring. She wasn't afraid of me but she was and still is afraid of her body. If only I can hold her now, I would tell her how much I loved her and how much I cared for her, but I refused to go looking for her. If she wanted to find me she'd come looking for me.

I just needed to stay calm and wait for the time being.

"Oh, Tanya."

* * *

I rushed through the trees trying to find the broken bed frame. I need to find Pitch and fast. I can't be Pregnant can I? I'm half dead right? I shouldn't be able to carry! I found the frame and the large hole in the ground. I jumped in and flew around until I ended up in the art room slash Library. Pitch stood inside looking at the walls, he looked tens and worried. I tried to touch him but phased through his body again. I sighed then moved in front of him.

"Pitch, if you can hear me please do something to get my attention. Anything, say something stupid." I watched him sigh then begin to leave the room.

Tears leaked out of my eyes, he can't see me. Can't hear me, nothing. He's completely oblivious to me. To us, I should say. I felt sicker than before and tried to cut him off but failed miserably. I only went through him and hit my head on the stairs leading to the Globe. Great, more injuries. I wiped at my face then flew away to think for a while. Maybe this is all temporary. I went to the one place that I haven't been to in a long time. My home. There was a small girl being carried inside by her father and her mom in the door way keeping it open for them.

I flew inside going unnoticed still. I just wanted to see what they did to this place. The living room was now a salmon color instead of sea green, and the furniture was grey and dull. What kind of place were these people trying to keep?

"She's still asleep. I'll take her up to her room honey. Go to bed, I'll be there in a second."

I watched the little girls father go to the stairs and begin to climb them. The girl woke up just as he started up the stairs and smiled. It looked like she was looking in my direction but no one could see me. why would she be able to? I followed them and found that they made my brothers old room into her bedroom. The walls were painted light purple and had a small bed for her in the corner. Everything was princess stuff and it sickened me. I was never into the princess things, not even when I was little. My mom always said I was looking for fairy's and the Easter bunny, then I went to vampires and the things that weren't real.

I watched the father put his little girl into a nightgown then tuck her in and turn on her nightlight. I smirked and watched the father leave. He looked like my dad but didn't have the shaggy black hair he had or his eyes.

"Awre you the Swandman?" A small voice asked from the bed.

I turned around and saw the little girl watching me. She was sitting up in the bed holding her stuffed teddy bear, it looked a lot like the one that my mom gave to me when I left for college. I walked over to her and kneeled on the floor next to her.

"Can you see me?" I asked.

She nodded and reached out to me. I felt her warm hand touch my cheek as she poked it and giggled quietly. I smiled and felt tears brim in my eyes. She can see me, she can touch me. She turned her head to the side and touched my cheek.

"Why you sad pwetty wady?"

I smiled and wiped my cheeks. She's so cute, she reminds me of Westley when he was little and learning to talk. I smiled to her and looked into her brown eyes.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. Shouldn't you be in bed?" I said trying to sound like a mom.

She smiled and held the bear close. She nodded and layed back down watching me. I covered her with the pink blanket and was about to eave when she stopped me.

"Don't go, pwese."

I looked down to her and smiled. "I need to go sweetey."

She looked sad but held her bear out to me. "Take Mr. hwoney with you. He'll pwotect wuo from bad dweams."

I gently took it from her and looked at the bear. It was light brown with small blue eyes and a small smile stitched into his face. I turned him over and looked at the tag on his bum. My name in sloppy letter printed on it.

"_Tanya's bear" _I smiled and held him close. I looked to the girl and smiled to her, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Thank you. Here." I imagined myself holding a small bear identical to this one just newer and it smelled of strawberries. I handed it to her ad watched her face light up. I gave it to her and watched her hug him.

"Her names Mrs. Totty, she'll protect you from bad dreams and anything else. Take care of her for me?" I watched her smile and nod before sitting back up and hugging me around the neck.

I wasn't prepared for her to hug me and sat there stunned for a moment then gently hugged her back. Just feeling her hug me made me remember the baby inside me. I wanted the baby of course but, would Pitch want him? She let go of me and layed back down. I smiled down to her and waited till she fell asleep to go up to me old room.

I left the girls room seeing her name on the door. "Willow." It was a pretty name and fit her. I turned and went up to the Atticroom. What I saw made my heart leap. It looked virtually un touched. he walls were the same color as before, my mural was on the closet and there was a light in the ceiling fan. It looked like they made this into a guest room. My stomach flipped over when I touched the mural. I now know what that dream ment. The Guardians, and me. My current situation... wait. If the girl could see me then Pitch should be able to se me now too right? M heart fluttered as I flew out of the open window and back to the forest, keeping the teddy bear locked in my grip.

I was not letting this out of my sights. Not by a long shot! I flew down the hole and through the dark halls until I found Pitch sitting in a particularly dark shadow on what looked like a weird black metal throne. He didn't look up at me when I flew in front of him. I reached out and tried to touch him but I went through again. DAMN IT! I bit my lip and tried to stay calm. Just a minor set back.

I walked over to Pitch and whispered in his ear.

"Pitch..." I saw him visibly tense up, he heard me! "Pitch, if you can hear me, say something only I would now."

He looked confused but looked around him trying to figure out where I came from.

"You wanted a Tattoo of a skull on your stomach when you turned eighteen." He said out loud.

He can hear me. I always wanted a tattoo but can't have one now. I smiled and moved in front of him. "Can you see me? I'm standing right in front of you."

My voice shook as I spoke to him. I watched him look straight ahead then frown. I reached out intending to touch his cheek and was surprized when my hand-made contact with his skin. I watched love and amazement flicker in his eyes. I smiled down to him and held the bear closer to my chest. He stood and looked down to me with happiness crossing his face. He tried to hug me but I stopped him with a fist to the chest. I needed to know if he lied to me before I told him about the baby and everything. Before he could kiss me and hold me.

"I-i need to know Pitch. Did you lie to me?" I looked up to him with fear in my heart that he did lie to me.

"Tanya you have to understand-"

"Did. You. _Lie_ to me?" My patients was wearing thin and I needed to know if he lied to me.

He looked defeated and his eyes showed hurt and something I never expected to see from hum, fear.

"Yes, but you have to under stand why I did that Tanya."

I felt all the air in my body leave as that realization hit me. He lied to me, about everything. Did he even love me? What he took from me was that, just like how I though it was. a one night stand? Taking my virginity and leaving me like this? Deflowered and humiliated.

"Y-you lied to me." I stepped away from him feeling my heart shrink and fear set in.

He didn't love me? He took my love and trust and... took me?

"Only to get you angry enough to want revenge on Jack. It was stupid of me to do that Tanya." He tried to touch me but I pushed him away tears started streaming down my face.

"You lied to me! I-i trusted you, and you... you Gaaah!" I couldn't even describe what I felt for him.

I was angry, hurt, scared, and upset all at once.

"I-I gave you my virginity, I can't believe you. You lied to me about everything didn't you!? You don't even love me do you?" Pitch looked conflicted and upset.

I backed up when I saw the same look I saw when my mom told me he wasn't real before I died. Hurt and pleasure. He doesn't love me. Tears flowed freely down my face as I backed away from him. "You don't love me. You- you... monster. I can't believe you!"

I tried to leave him but he blocked my path. "Tanya please."

"No, I hate you! You jack ass! _I'M PREGNANT AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR TAKING ME_?" I hiccupped and disappeared from him and locked myself inside the art room Library.

My heart shrank untill it felt like it was painfully trying to beat my cold blood through my veins. Pitch didn't love me, and he rapped me! That was it seemed like he did to me, he truly was a monster. He took away my innocence and left me with nothing, he didn't even love me. It was all a lie to make me stay with him.

I went to a corner behind the doors so if he came in here looking for me he wont see me, and curled up into a ball. I was carefull not to squish my belly so much but needed the security of the bear in my arms. I crushed the small bear into my chest and felt the same love and security that hung with it when my mom wasn't there seem into me. I felt her with me when I held the toy. Granted I was sixteen and pregnant but I still needed my mom.

"I hate you Pitch..." I whispered as I cried my eyes out.

I hated him from having sex with me, I hate him for making me feel love towards him. I hate him for everything he's said and done to me. I wish I were never born.

* * *

**3 till next chapter? Please review their my crack!**


	19. Chapter 19

19

I fell asleep after a few hour of crying and dreamed of nothing. No Pitch, none of my family, not even that little girl who gave me my bear back. When I woke up again my eyes hurt and my stomach was clenching in hunger. Now that PI had to eat for two I guess my appetite is going to get bigger, along with my body. I remembered my augment with Pitch then felt all of the emotions in my body react. Tears filled my eyes but I fought them down. I refused to let pitch get inside my head. He lied to me, he didn't even love me. So why should I care about him.

"Because I love him.' I whispered to myself.

I really did love him but he lied to me and I didn't take kindly to liars since I was five. I was bullied and my best friend at the time said that the bruise on my nose wasn't noticeable and I was fine but I was teased so badly because of my purple and red nose I hated my body since then. Liars are nothing but bad blood trying to make you hurt. I can't believe I didn't figure this out sooner. He raped me! Now I'm carrying his seed. A demon seed. This child as done nothing wrong but I felt ashamed and hurt to be carrying it.

I stood from my little corner and held my bear close. I needed to get something to eat or else I'm going to be sick. I flashed myself to the globe and looked around trying to hide from Pitch. I didn't want to talk to him, and I didn't want to hear his apology. I started walking towards the hole that lead down here but was stopped by a voice. I cursed myself for not taking any precautions.

"Tanya..." I didn't turn around to address him but stood completely still until I felt his warm hands on my shoulders.

"Get off me." I tried to move away but Pitch blocked my way. I turned around and tried to ignore him.

"Tanya, please listen to me." I felt tears staring up but couldn't stop them coming.

"Why? You lied to me Pitch, how can I trust you now?" My voice cracked in several different places but I refused to turn to look at him.

"Tanya, I'm sorry. It was stupid for doing that to you. I never realized how it would hurt you when you found out. Please, don't shut me out Tanya." I felt his hands on ym shoulders but I didn't fight him off this time.

I drew in a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves. "You knew what I was afraid of Pitch what I'm still afraid of, and yet... you made me realize it. I'm pregnant Pitch, because of a lie."

Pitch said nothing. I felt my heart sink, he did know that I was afraid of being rapped yet he did that to me. It hurt and he didn't know how much it hurt to have sex. If my parent were alive they'd probably be yelling at me for having sex at sixteen. I touched my belly and felt the baby move. What if Pitch really didn't love me and wanted nothing to do with the baby? His child! Pitch turned me around and I tried tp push him away but I couldn't make him move.

"Tanya, I'm so sorry for making you feel like this. I never intended to hurt you. I had hoped that you wouldn't find out about the lie, but I still love you. That was never a lie. I love everything about you and our baby. I would never abandon you to take care of our child." He pulled my head up to look into his eyes.

I saw love and sadness in his silver gold eyes. He was telling the truth and was trying to apologise to me. I broke down and let my tears run down my cheeks. I hated him for making me feel this way making me hurt like this. He lied to me about something that never happened and now I'm stuck like this. Frozen at sixteen in an immortal body with a baby on the way.

Pitch wiped away my tears then leaned down to kiss my forehead. I pulled him in to hug him. I needed a hug badly and even though I was still angry at Pitch for lying to me I still loved him. Pitch wrapped his arms around my shoulders and my waist. I cried into his chest punching him weakly when my anger mounted. He said nothing but held me as I cried.

The man who I love lied to me about a by killing my family who in turn made me kill myself. Now I'm forever sixteen and pregnant.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I'm so sorry." He whispered to me.

I pulled away and slapped him. He didn't realize how hurt I felt. "Do you realize how bad I felt Pitch? I love you but I can't stand liars. Somethings I can over look but I almost killed an innocent boy."

Pitch looked down at me with hurt written across his face. I felt bad for slapping him but I was angry at him for making me a puppet for his enjoyment. I touched the hand print that I made on his face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm still angry with you for lieing to me, but I love you and we need you Pitch." I wiped at my tears and placed his hand that was around my waist on my belly.

I saw his face contort into a state of confusion then shock played across his face as the baby kicked. I smiled and looked at my belly. His grey hand contrasting against my pale white skin. My tiny pregnancy bump showing clearly. How fast were pregnancies for these people? I knew a normal one was nine months but this was strange. We only had sex about two weeks ago and the baby shouldn't be kicking.

"T-that's my baby, our baby?"

I looked up to Pitch and saw amazement and wonder written clearly across his face. I nodded a slight smile across his face. He loves me, I could feel it in the way he touched my stomach. IT wasn't violent or rough but gently and sweet. He loves me and that wasn't a lie. I smiled bigger and pulled him down to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Pitch. I'm sorry for everything I said, but you have to understand. It'll take time for me to forgive you for lieing to me. I do love you, with my entire being but it's hard to let go." I explained.

I was still hurting from the lie but I couldn't forgive him fully. I can understand why he dd it but the actions that happened because of the lie were what hurt the most. Pitch caressed my cheek then kissed my cheek.

"I understand Tanya, please, try to forgive me. I love you and I never lied to you about that. I would never lie to you about my feelings for you or our child." He touched my belly and then looked me in the eyes.

I smiled a little then buried my face into his chest while holding on to that bear. Pitch hugged me tightly and placed his head on top of mine. I loved him and now we were expecting a baby. I was scared about how the baby would come but now wasn't the time to be worried about that, now I had to keep us healthy and try to forgive Pitch if only it was that easy to forgive him for making me hurt someone.

* * *

**_so? what did you think please review and thank you so much fo everyone who reviewed and I love the new way to say pregnant, "Preggers!" hahah lol I love it thank you so much will ge the next chapters up soon and hope you guys like it 3 review till enxt chapter please!? _**


	20. Chapter 20

20

_The pain was too much for me. Why did I hurt like this? I opened my eyes to see darkness then feel someone touching me. I looked down and saw a strange woman looking between my legs just as more pain came. What was happening? The baby shouldn't be coming right now! Just as that thought left my mind something bloody and small appeared in my arms. It was small and it looked.. dead. It was a baby, the child opened it's eyes to show that his eyes were two black pits. He smiled showing two rows of sharp-pointed teeth. _

I felt my body jump as I woke up. Pitch wasn't in bed with me like I asked but I could still see the dream perfectly in my mind. It had been a week since he apologised and I was trying to sort things out with him. I still havent really forgave him for lieing to me but I'm getting there. Pitch understood my need for being alone right now but I needed to do something.

I should have done this when I first woke up in the snow. I got up and pushed the dream to the back of my mind and grabbed my cloak. My baby bump was till slightly showing but still easily covered. I wrote a quick note to Pitch then flashed myself as close to the pole as possible. Unfortunalty my powers dicided to fuck me over and throw me into the middle of the town instead.

My back hit a dumpster in a back alley then I felt to the ground feeling really sick. I tried to stand but nearly tripped over and fell on my face. It was nighttime and I knew that one specific person wa out right now. It was the start of spring and both Jack and Sandman would be out right now. I wandered around back alleys trying to be discreet until I found Jack walking around on power lines. I sighed and pulled my cloak tighter to my body.

"Please don't hate me." I whispered to my self before floating up to him and staying at least five feet away from him. "JAck?"

He turned around to see me and his entire demeanor changed. His face went from happy and playful to sad and angry. He pointed his staff at me making my put my hands up showing that I wasn't armed.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Yeah I messed up big time.

"I-i just came to apologise. To all of you. I don't want to hurt anyone Jack. I swear." My voice sounded like it had the night I died.

Sad and sincere. Jack watched me float in front of him for a little while then relaxed and stopped pointing the staff at me. A slight smile of relief crossed my face.

"Fine. Follow me." He said before flying off.

I followed behind him as the cold winds hit me hard. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep my baby warm. We flew for what seemed like minutes before I saw the glowing lights coming from the Pole. I needed to do this before things got tense between me and the Guardians. Who knows, I might just need their help to deliver the baby when the time came. Jack flew in through an open window at the top of the large glass bowl like roof and I took pause. What if they attacked me, I couldn't fight. My powers were weak at best right now, I was lucky I was able to fly this long. I took a cleansing breath then flew in and stood behind Jack. We stood on that platform from before where the yetis and the fa-... I mean Santa stood when Pitch and I destroyed the place. I took a quick look around and saw the globe back up and fixed, the gold light shining on it.

I turned around and saw the Toothfairy, the Bunny, Sandman, and Santa arguing with Jack but not Sandman. He just floated above the ground watching me. I felt really stupid for doing this now but there was no going back now.

"She wans to apologise apparently." Jack argued pulling my attention away from the Sandman.

The arguing stopped when he said that. Five sets of eyes turned to me making me hold my chest tighter. I don't like people staring at me or looking at me like I was filth. I bit my tong to prevent me from saying something stupid.

"Maybe we should hear her out." A light feminine voice said.

I looked up to see the Toothfairy looking at me like I was just a little girl. Nope nothing little 'bout me now!

"Fine." I hear the Bunny say before they all turned towards me.

"Look, I know you guys probably think I belong in a mental hospital or something after what I did but you guys were right. Pitch did lie to me to make me angry at Jack, and I am so sorry for the way I've acted towards you all." My voice sounded weak but it carried on.

"If I knew that what you were saying to me were true I would never have done the things I have. I'm sorry for destroying you're workshop." I looked at Santa seeing shock cross his face then I looked to the Bunny. He looked angry and he had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry for destroying you're Warren. I'm sorry for nearly destroying you." I looked at Sandman then to the Toothfairy.

"I'm sorry for taking everything from you," I saved Jack for last. "And I am so terribly sorry for the way i've treated you. I wish that I could take back everything I've said and done to you. I don't expect any of you to forgive me this easily but please consider it."

I swallowed and backed up a bit. I didn't want to be hurt if they didn't accept my apology and decided to destroy me instead. I would understand why they were angry with Pitch and I, especially me. I didn't know any better and it was all because of a lie.

"I forgive you Artemis." I looked up and saw Jack standing in front of me. His blue eyes showing how sincere his words were.

He forgave me for hurting him that badly? Torturing useless information out of him and almost killing him? "You don't have to try to ease my pain by forgiving me so quickly Jack. After what I've done to you... I'm actually surprized you didn't try to kill me the moment you saw me."

JAck touched my shoulder making me colder but I didn't mind. He smiled and turned his head to the side.

"I do forgive you Tanya." He used my real name as if to express how true his words were. "It was all a lie and you didn't know any better Tanya."

Then he did something I never expected from him. He hugged me. It was a true hug like one I used to give my brother. I stood there shocked then slowly accepted the hug with one of my own.

"Thank you." I whispered to him when he pulled away from me.

I saw something pop up above the Sandmand's head. It looked like a baby in his golden sand then a question mark. Woah, did he know that I was pregnant already? I quickly glanced down at my belly then nodded slightly. Jack looked at Sandman who repeated the question to Jack and by then the others caught on to what he was trying say.

"Wait, are you trying to say she's pregnant?" The bunny said moving closer to me then glancing at my belly.

"Uhh, yeah. That's the other thing. I thought it wasn't that noticeable yet but... I'm pregnant with Pitch's baby."

I looked around at everyone's faces and I think the only one who looked happy for me was Sandman since he was smiling and giving me a thumbs up. Oh shit, this is not good...

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? Hope you like and please please please review, oh and if any of you guys are reading my Phantom story its on a temph hiatus cause I'm having a little bi of trouble wrighting it out. Other than that everything should be updating on a regular basis so, yeah. 3 review till next chapter please? **


	21. Chapter 21

21

I glanced around at everyone's faces and wasn't really surprized at their expressions. They were all shocked but the only one that looked happy for me was Sandman. I looked at Jack and he looked like he was in pain but then he broke out of it and his face turned into one of confusion.

"Hello? I'm still here, could you not stare please?" I wrapped my arms around my chest feeling like a freak show.

Haven't they seen a pregnant girl before? I think that the Toothfairy was the first one to break out of her stupor. She nudged the bunny who almost fell on his ass making me giggle. I had no idea why but that just made me happy for some reason. Granted I still expected them to be angry with me they looked kind of happy when they looked at me. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Damn these new emotions.

Jack smiled then looked at Santa. "Can this happen?"

It was clear to me that they had no clue that we could get pregnant, well _I_ could get pregnant. Santa looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know Jack." I was surprized to hear his Russian accent.

You would think it's Irish or something but Russian was something else. I glanced around and saw the Sandman floating over to me. I didn't move and watched him float over to me and stand next to me. Okay, what's he doing? I saw some different symbols pop up above his head then a question mark. How the hell do these guys understand him? I looked at the Bunny and he looked confused.

"You think this happened, before?"

The Sandman nodded then I saw a figure of Pitch appear above his head then the sillouet of a pregnant woman. Jack, I think, almost fell over when he saw what was above his head.

What the hell was going on? I got my answer when Jack spoke. "Pitch has a daughter already?"

I bit my lip, feeling jealousy rise in my belly. Granted he did already have a daughter but I felt jealous of the woman before me that got to see an entirely different side of him. I felt Jack's eyes burn a hole into my head then four other eyes join Jack's. Shit! I sighed and looked around seeing everyone staring at me.

"Yeah, he has a kid, but apparently that was _WAAAY_ before I was even thunked of." I sighed and felt cold and tired, I need to go. "Look, I would love to hear your argument about this but I need to leave. And, again. I'm really sorry for everything."

I didn't give them a chance to respond and flashed back to my room. This time my powers decided to work and I ended up falling onto my bed. My back began to hurt as I lay there staring at the ceiling.

"You're back?"

I lanced towards the door next to the bed and saw Pitch standing there watching me. I dropped my head back onto the bed staring at the ceiling.

"They know." I didn't need to specify who knew about my pregnancy, he knew who exactly they were.

I heard him sigh before I saw his face hovering above mine. He looked just as hansom upside down that right side up. I placed my hands on my belly feeling my little nightmare inside me move and bump against my hands. I smiled a little then had a thought. How long were these pregnancies? A normal one was nine months but, this could be shorter right?

"Pitch, h-how long am I going to stay pregnant?" I looked into his eyes and saw love and I could almost smell the rubber burning in his head. "Need more rubber to burn?" I teased.

He chuckled and brushed my hair away from my neck. "It depends. I don't remember how long it was before but it may be shorter or longer than normal."

I sighed and sat up. I'm tired of feeling alone and I wanted his company. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Did he want this baby? I buried my head into his chest and felt him slowly wrap his arms around me.

"what's wrong?" He asked, emotion clearly in his voice.

I didn't want to say thinking that he'd take it the wrong way and tightened my arms around him. "Don't leave me Pitch."

I didn't know why but, I felt alone. I had no one else to share my baby with other than Pitch. My mom wasn't here to help me take care of the baby and my dad wasn't here to make Pitch nervos. I even wanted Westley to see my baby when it's born so he can tease the little guy as he grows up.

"You're scared aren't you?"

Damn it! Motherfucker and his creepy powers. I nodded and refused to release my grip on him. I just wanted one little semblance of peace is all. Is that too much to ask? I will never let go of my family's death, nor will I ever let them fade from my memory.

"Tanya, you don't have to be strong for me. i know you're hurting and afraid. I don't care if you cry I just don't want to see you afraid of me." I felt him stroking my back but it didn't really help.

"Why did they have to go?" I asked.

I probably sounded like a little girl trying to sleep in bed with her mom. I really did want to know why they had to die, why I needed to be cursed to live out my life alone and pregnant. well, not completely alone because I have Pitch now but still relatively alone. I felt Pitch sigh then he fell back against the bed making us lay together in the darkness.

"I love you Pitch, I really do but.. I-i just want my family here to see the baby." I tried to fight off the tears that threatened to come and failed miserably.

"I know. I love you too Tanya, you and our baby." He kissed my forehead and then let go of me for a second. "Theres a dress in the bathroom for you. Go try it on and meet me in the Library."

I blinked then found myself alone in the room. What was he planning? I got up and reluctantly moved into the bathroom to find a beautiful white dress hanging on the back of the door. It looked exactly like the one from my drawing.

"Awww, nice try Pitch." I quickly showered dressed in the dress and pinned my hair up as elegantly as I could.

Wy was he doing this? Was it to get my mind off of the fact that I was pregnant or that I don't have a family. i followed his instructions and went to the Library art room to find him standing in the middle of the room dressed in that victorian suit I drew from before. I giggled and brought my hands to my lips. I bit my finger as I admired how well the outfit suited him. He came towards me and bowed.

"May I have this dance my lady?" He held his hand out to me and smiled.

I qurtised and smiled. I took his hand and let him pull me into the middle of the room. He placed his hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder. He spun us around a few times moving to a unsung melody. Then I remembered a beautiful song that I used to dance to- not that well I might add- when I was bored.

" _Say you love me every waking moment,_  
_turn my head with talk of _  
_summertime..._  
_Say you need me with you now and always..._  
_Promise me that _  
_all you say is true_  
_that's all I ask of you.." _

Pitch smiled and sang back to me.

"_Let me be your shelter_  
_let me be your light_  
_You're safe, No one will find _  
_you_  
_your fears are far behind you..." _

"_All I want is freedom,_  
_a world with no more night_  
_and you, always beside _  
_me, to hold me and to hide me..." _

Pitch leaned down and rested his forehead against mine and sang. His voice out sang a hundred of my favorite lead singers in bands or choirs. he mine and mine alone, he loved me and I could tell every word he sang was true.

"_Then say you'll share with me_  
_one love, one lifetime_  
_let me lead you from _  
_your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
_anywhere you _  
_go, let me go too_  
_Tanya, that's all I ask of you..." _

I giggled when he substituted my nae for the other one in the song. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his heart beat against my chest.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
_say the word and I will _  
_follow you..."_

Pitch kissed me quickly then sang with me on the next vers.

"_Share each day with me,_  
_each night, each morning..." _

"_Say you love me..." _

_"You know I do..."_

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you..."_

Pitch leaned in this time taking my face in between his hands and kissed me. I felt my body spark to life when he kissed me. I held onto him as we kissed then her picked me up and spun around making me laugh.

"_Anywhere you go let me go too_  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you..." _

Pitch stopped dancing and I leaned against his chest listening to his heart beat. It was smooth and steady, calming and... amazing. It was almost like the rhythm matched mine.

"I love you Pitch." I whispered.

"And I love you, Tanya. And I can't wait to see our baby."

I smiled and held onto him. I felt amazing, maybe he was trying to take my mind off of things and t worked tremendously. My heart was filled with love, not only for Pitch but for our baby as well. I just hope that I don't get morning sickness soon.

* * *

**so I hope you like, oh and i'm having a little contest here. I want you guys to pick out the baby name. I'm not saying if it's a boy or girl until it's actually time to show it. So please PM me the names for a boy or girl or Unisex idc or review it along with you're reviews please please reveiw and 4 till next chapter pleasE? oh and please make it something that would fit into RotG and not a normal name pleasse? **


	22. Chapter 22

22

I hate being pregnant! I know most women think, it's the most beautiful thing in the world, insert annoyingly high-pitched voice here, but I freaking hate it. After that little dance with Pitch it's been about a week and my belly was starting to show a lot more. At the moment I'm puking my guts up into the toilet. Pitch sat beside me holding my hair as I puked up everything I ate since I was born.

"Damn. Why is it nothing tastes as good as it does going down when it comes up?" I burped and gaged again forcing my head to hang over the toilet.

The evil stench of my guts filling my head as Pitch rubbed circles into my back and tied my hair back.

"Because it's half digested and-"

"I don't want details." I couched and puked again. "How can i have this much to puke up?"

I heard Pitch laugh then he pressed something cold onto the back of my neck. I was tired and hungry now but I didn't want everything to come back up later. I reached up and flushed trying to get rid of that awful smell. Pitch pulled the cold away from my neck then put it on my forehead.

"Thanks." I leaned into him and felt like crap. "Why can't this baby play with my intestines instead of my stomach?"

I felt and heard Pitch laugh then his hand lightly rub my belly. I felt the baby kick against my belly again making my stomach jerk. What the hell was with these freaky immortal babies!? Please leave my stomach alone, play with my blatter for all I care just not my stomach. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What do you think it'll be?"

I opened my eyes and looked up to Pitch then smiled. I layed my head back on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was strange and beautiful at the same time.

"If I were to guess I would probably be wrong, but I'd like to have a little girl." I leaned into Pitch before gagging again and rushing to the toilet again.

I gaged and nothing came up. FINNALY! A break in the puke fest. I felt Pitch's warm hand on my back before I actually did puke.

"I hate this." I muttered as I rested my head against my cold clammy arm.

"I know. Come on. You need to lay down." He said trying to pull me to my feet.

I turned to him and opened my arms like I was five. "Carry me?"

I saw him smile then watched him bend down and scoop me up into his arms. I held onto him and rested my head against his neck feeling his warm skin and his pulse. I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to relax. Why does pregnancy have to be like his? Can't it be a little bit easier on me? Before I knew it Pitch layed me down in bed and held me close to his body.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Tanya." I felt his hand run throug my hair then his lips kiss my forehead.

* * *

**2 months pregnant:**

I sat in the art room trying to figure out what kind of art I wanted to put in the baby's room. Pitch had started on making a nursery for the little guy about a month ago and it looked bland to me. I waned it to have something to brighten up the room. My belly looked like I was about five months pregnant and it was getting a little harder each day to stand up right. I just picked up a drawing of my parents when I felt two warm arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Boo."

I giggled and leaned into Pitch's body. He was so understanding about this and never pushed me into a meltdown or anything. I held up the picture to show him.

"What do you think of this one?" I showed him the picture and then felt the baby kick against my ribs.

That has to be the weirdest feeling since the baby started kicking. I felt Pitch kiss the top of my head then his hand lightly rub against my belly.

"I think anything you choose for the baby's room is perfect." He pulled away from me and held my hand in his. "Come on, it's late and you need rest."

I sighed and allowed him to pull me out of the Library and towards our room. I was tired and he was right that I needed ret but something was off and I had a really bad feeling about what was going to happen. I stopped in the nursery to see everything was finished and ready, well almost ready. It needed pictures and some color. The walls were black but not as black as the walls in our room.

There was a crib resting against the far wall and two doors that lead to a small closet and one that lead to our room. There were some blankets here and there that were either grey or black but there was one I found when I went back up to the world. It was blue and white and was perfect for a little boy.

I wanted a boy but I had a feeling that it was a girl but the blanket would be fine for either one. Pitch left me alone for a bit while he did something I didn't know what but I didn't really care. I went into our bathroom intending to brush my teeth nd comb out my hair but something stopped me as soon as I reached the sink. Something wet spread across my legs making me blush a bit and look in the mirror.

It looked like water but it was pink, what's on the counter that's pi-

"ow." I gasped and held my stomach as a brief slash of pain hit my lower torso. What's happening?

I leaned on the edge of the sink as more pain came. I felt the need to use the bathroom but that wasn't exactly it. I walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge thinking that that'll help with the pain but that just made it worse. That's when it dawned on me.

"Pitch," I looked at the door and called out for him. "_PITCH! THE BABY'S COMING_!"

* * *

**well, for the moment I have a temporary computer to use and am going to update as much as I can now. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed names and kept reading my fiction whikle I couldn't update were coming up to the end soon so please stay tuned for more Pitch and Tanya stuff and the name will be reveled in the next chapter. 4 reviews till next chapter please? **


	23. Chapter 23

23

My heart pounded as more pain passed through my body. Why did this baby need to come now? I sank to the floor trying to breathe normally but the pain knocked the air right out of me.

"Pitch!" I yelled again trying to get him to help me.

I looked at the door and saw him standing there shocked and fear very prominent in his eyes.

"Oh my god." Pitch rushed into the room and keeled in front of me.

I reached out and grabbed onto his arm needing to hold onto something. I kind of felt bad since it was his arm and I was probably breaking it now but, it's not my fault I have a flaming bowling ball trying to make its way out of me!

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? How far apart are the-"

"Whoa! calm down. If you lose your calm then I'm gonna freak out then were gonna be a big mess trying to bring this baby out alright?" I stopped him from rambling as I held onto him.

We didn't need two new parents freaking out cause their baby was coming and we had no idea how to birth it! I cried out again and gripped Pitch's arm as more pain came. Why did this have to hurt?

"Pitch!" I felt tears coming and my sanity breaking. I looked up to him trying to breathe. "I'm scared. I-i can't do this. I'm not ready to be a mom Pitch."

I felt him gently wipe away the few tears that managed to fall away from my cheek. The pain in my body was slowly starting to grow stringer and stronger by the minute.

"Tanya, I know you're scared. I am too. Just hold onto me okay?" I saw him pull back slightly and watched him take off his cloak.

"Okay." My voice was small and cracked.

I really wasn't ready to become a mom so soon. I thought that I would at least have another month or two to prepare myself and figure out a name for the baby! No, he wanted to come now! I bit my lip and wimpered in pain as the contractions got worse.

"Owwww..." I looked at Pitch and saw his face contorting in pain. "I'm s-sorry."

Pitch shook his head and stroked my cheek.

"No, i'm fine. Right now," Pitch placed his hand on my shoulder and on my belly. "I'm more worried about you and the baby than my own pain. I could care less if you broke my arm love."

I nodded and clenched my eyes shut. My lower stomach hurt so much and I just wanted it to stop. I rubbed my legs together trying to make it stop but it didn't work.

"Pitch, please. Make it stop, it hurrrrts."

"I know. I don't think it's time for you to push yet. Just breathe okay Tanya. I know it hurts." I felt his hand slowly rub circles into my belly trying to at least make some of the pain go away.

After a little while the pain became too much for me. what little hair that had escaped from my bun was plastered to my head from the sweat that poured down my body. I must have broken pitch's arm from how tight I was holding onto him.

"Ahhh!" I breathed through my teeth as another very strong contraction came.

I felt something trying to come out of me and I felt the need to try to push. I looked at Pitch who looked paler than normal and he was probably feeling guilty for causing me to feel this much pain. I started to panick a bit when I felt a lot of pressure on my stomach.

"P-pitch. W-what's happening?" I looked at him, scared beyond all belief and terrified that something was wrong with the baby.

"Just breath Tanya. I think it's time to start pushing okay?"

"What? N-no,no. I-i'm not ready for this Pitch. i-i can't do this." I felt tears slowly stream down my cheeks as I panicked.

Pitch took my face into is hands and made me look at him, I felt his warm fingers wipe away the tears on my face.

"Tanya, Tanya listen to me. Shhh, you're going to be fine alright. You and our baby are both going to be fine. I know your scared just do this for me for your family okay? I wont let you get hurt." His voice broke through my panick making me feel a bit better.

"I'm scared..."

Pitch nodded then pulled me close to his body. "I know, I know you are. Just try to push alright?"

He pulled back a bit and looked down at me. I nodded feeling weak already but this was the only way to get the baby out. I don't think that neither Pitch nor I would enjoy slicing my stomach open and digging the baby out. I grabbed onto Pitch's hand and felt my legs open naturally. Why did this have to hurt so much? Another really strong contraction came crippling me and making me cry out again.

"Gaaah!" I felt the need to push and I felt my body doing it for me. "Ahh."

I held onto Pitch tighter and pushed. Unfortunately it felt like something tore and caused me more pain making me scream.

"AAAAH!" I stopped pushing panting as the blood rushed back to my head making me dizzy.

"Good, that was great Tanya. You're doing great love." I felt him touch the inside of my thigh and I nearly screamed again when I saw blood on his hand when he touched my pale skin.

"P-pitch?" I looked at him and could tell he felt my fear.

"It's alright love. Just keep pushing."

Just as I got my breath back a bit another contraction came making my body push for me and me scream bloody murder.

"AAAHHHHHH! GODDDD!" I pushed and gritted my teeth untill I felt some of the pressure on my stomach let up.

I panted and felt more sweat drip into my face. Pitch touched the apex of my thighs and I saw a small smile form on his face. Since my belly was in the way I couldn't see what he was smiling at. Pitch looked at me and smiled a bit.

"The heads out, just breathe and push again when you're ready."

I nodded and clenched my eyes shut trying to focus on getting this flaming watermelon of a kid out of me. I pushed again when another contraction hit making me grit my teeth and yell through them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I stopped pushing and felt the pressure finally disappear and the contractions dull.

I leaned back and let go of Pitch's hand to wipe my eyes so I could see. Everything was blurry for a moment but then I saw Pitch picking up a small slimy pale thing from between my legs. Just as I began to worry that the baby wasn't crying the little baby started wailing its head off. I smiled and laughed a little then tears of joy sprang to my eyes blinding me.

Pitch gently placed our baby on my chest making me place my shaking hands on my baby. As soon as I touched the slimy creature it began to settle down and move around in my arms.

"It's a.."

* * *

**cliffy ahahaha ik im evil please review since Ive started school already it'll be a little bit before I post the next chapter please review and tell me what you think! 5 till next chapter? **


	24. Chapter 24

24

**3 days later... **

I held my baby girl in my arms still feeling the after effects of giving birth to her. My baby girl. I currently lay in Pitch and Mine's bed holding her very gently in my arms. We still havent named her yet but I wanted it to be special. Something that ment something. She has two different colored eyes but I think that makes her all the more special. Her left eyes was Pitch's golden silver color and the other was my mothers beautiful blue color. What little hair she had on her head was grey and her skin was pure white. Almost like snow.

At the moment shes asleep and holding onto my pointer finger with an iron like grip. For a newborn she's already stolen my heart away. I looked up for a second and saw Pitch standing in the doorway. I could tell that he was nervous about being a dad again but I think the breaking point for him was actually delivering her.

"Pitch, come here and meet you're daughter." I smiled a bit and looked down at our daughter.

I looked back up and saw Pitch standing at the foot of the bed. Was he really that scared that he was going to lose our baby? Like he lost his family before us? I held my hand out and tried to get him closer to me. I watched him slowly take my hand then pulled him closer to us. I saw Pitch's eyes grow a little bigger when he stood next to me looking down to our baby.

"We still need to name her." I smiled and looked at our daughter who made little baby sounds then resumed sleeping.

She was acting more like a human baby than I would have originally thought. I smiled and finally understood what my mom ment about having me.

"_It was terrifying at first then as soon as I held you for the first time I knew that my baby girl was safe with me protecting her. No matter what..." _

_"_I will always be with you. What should we name her?" I looked at Pitch and saw a small smile forming on his lips.

"Zella, it means Shadow." Pitch reached out and stroked our baby's cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him.

He almost immediately pulled his hand back away from our baby. Almost like her skin burned him. I looked at him and saw his tense and uptight.

"Pitch, you're not going to hurt her. all parents make mistakes. No one can be the perfect parent to their child. I could tell that much when my baby brother was born. We'll try to give her everything, but there's one thing that we can always give her. Do you know what that is Pitch?" I looked up to him.

Pitch sat down next to me facing us and I could practicaly feel his unease pouring off of him. He shook his head no then looked at our baby. i felt tears fill my eyes but I wouldn't want them to fall. I was sad that my mom couldn't see me, see her granddaughter but what mattered right now was our family.

"Love, we will always love her more than anything in the world. I have what I missed for so long. You gave it back to me Pitch. I have a family that loves me and I love them back more."

Pitch looked at me and smiled. I saw love and happiness in his eyes before a small cry broke our little love fest. I looked down to my arms and saw our baby waking up and opening her eyes. Just as she finally opened them she started to cry her little face turning from angelic and peaceful to a pout and sadness.

I pulled her close and tried to calm her but I had no idea what I was doing since myparents couldn't coach me through this.

"Shh, it's okay."

"Mind if I try?" I looked up to Pitch and nodded.

i gently placed our baby girl into his arms and pulled her close to his bare chest. He still hadn't put on a shirt of cloak since the baby was born. I didn't mind but I was getting worried that he would get sick. Just as he started bouncing her a little she settled down and eventually stopped crying. I giggled and watched the father and daughter pair meet face to face.

"Shes going to have you wrapped around her little fingers."

Pitch looked at me with a confused expression on his face making me giggle again.

"Shes going to be daddy's little girl, our little Zella." I actually liked that name but I already chose her middle name. "Zella Marie Black."

"Marie?"

"I smiled and looked at my small hands. "It was my mom's name. I always liked it and she reminds me of my mom."

I felt Pitch caress my cheek and I hadn't realized till then that I shed one lonely tear. I smiled when he wiped it away, it made me think of a movie I loved to watch. Cry Baby. I reached out for my baby and Pitch gently placed her in my arms. I loved her eyes and just the way she looked at everything. Zella looked at me and giggled then reached out from her little blanket from her room and grabbed onto my hair.

I smiled and looked up to Pitch and pulled him down for a quick kiss. My life is complete now. I have an amazing lover and a daughter to call my own one year after my family was taken from me. My life is perfect now...

* * *

**Well then now you know. *dodges snowballs and laptops* im sorry for leaving it at a cliffy and we have one more chapter before I possibly make a seaual what you guys thionk you want me to make a seaqul? Please let me know will poast a poll if i think about it please review 4 till next chapter please!?**


	25. Chapter 25

25

I stood in the door way to Zella's room since I heard her crying while I was in the library. Even though she was on the other side of our home I could hear her cried echo through the halls. as soon as I reached her room however I saw the door open and looked inside to see the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I leaned against the door frame watching Pitch hold our baby and putting her back to sleep.

I watched as he shifter her to one arm then reached out to pick up her blanket. Ever since I put that blanket around her she never wanted to be without it. It reminded me of myself when I was little. I loved a certain blanket that got me through so much since I usually was ignored the first month that Westley was home but... I think that rubbed off on my daughter.

"_So this is love..." _I sang out loud getting Pitch's attention.

He looked at where I stood in the doorway then smiled.

"_So this is love_  
_So this is what makes life divine_  
_I'm all aglow, _  
_Mmmmmm.." _I walked into the room want stood in front of him and Zella.

I looked down to Zella and saw her holding onto the corner of the blanket that was covering her black clad body. Her dual colored eyes staring at Pitch then they found me and her face lit up i a toothless smile that reached her eyes.

"She's beautiful_." _I lightly touched the top of her head and lightly caressed her fuzzy head. Her black and white hair contrasting with her pale skin.

"That's because the most beautiful woman in the world..." Pitch reached out and stroked my cheek. "Made her."

I smiled and held his warm hand to my cheek. My heart was filled with love and happiness. I looked down to Zella and lightly poked her tiny nose making her giggle and move around in Pitch's arms. I saw him smile before he wrapped the blanket completely around her and passing her to me. I cradled her against my chest and felt her tiny heart beat. It was so strange to have my baby here when I felt her inside of me for only a few months.

I Unwrapped her from her blanket a bit then went to the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room and sat don careful not to drop or squish my baby.

"_In my life_  
_There are so many questions and answers_  
_That somehow seem _  
_wrong_  
_In my life_  
_There are times when I catch in the silence_  
_The sigh _  
_of a faraway song_  
_And it sings_  
_Of a world that I long to see_  
_Out of _  
_reach_  
_Just a whisper away_  
_Waiting for me.." _I softly sang to Zella as I slowly rocked back and forth trying to put her back to sleep. I wasn't really tired but it was about two in the morning right now and I wanted her to sleep.

"_In my life_  
_I'm no longer alone_  
_Now the love in my life _  
_Is so _  
_near_  
_Find me now, find me here..."_

_"In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the  
sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has  
scarcely begun..." _I smiled and looked up a bit to see Pitch kneeling in front of us singing the exact same song as me.

"_A heart full of love_  
_A heart full of song_  
_I'm doing everything all _  
_wrong_  
_Oh God, for shame_  
_I do not even know your name_  
_Dear _  
_Mad'moiselle_  
_Won't you say?_  
_Will you tell..."_

_"A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret..."  
_I saw Pitch smile then lightly ran his hand over Zellas pink cheek. Her eyes were still wide open but I knew she was fighting off sleep. Of course this would be the daughter f the boogie man. She doesnt want to sleep since Pitch is awake almost all the time. It's very rarely that I actually get to see him asleep now.

"_My name is Marius Pontmercy" _Pitch gave me a mock bow making me smile and giggle.

"_And mine's Cosette..."_

_"Cosette, I don't know what to say.."_

I pulled Pitch closer to me so he could watch Zella fall asleep.

"_Then make no sound..."_

"_I am lost.."_

_"I am found.."_

Then Pitch and I locked gazes and lulled our baby girl to sleep.

"_A heart full of light.." "A night bright as day.."_

_"And you must never go away  
Cosette, Cosette.."_

"This is a chain we'll never break..." "Do I dream?"

I smiled at how weird that came from my true love. _"I'm awake.."_

_"A heart full of love.."_

_"A heart full of you.." _

_"A single look and then I knew.."_

_"I knew it too.."_

_"From today.."_

_"Every day.." _

Pitch smiled then leaned in closer to me as we sang in unison.

"_For it isn't a dream_  
_Not a dream after all..." _

Pitch kissed me making my heart flutter and my love for both him and my new baby swell and over welm me. I only wish for this to last...

* * *

**thank you so much for all of my reviewers, Im going to update some of my other stories for a little bit till im satisfied that ive torchured you guys enough, lol. Then i will work on the sequal so keep your eyes open and look for the sequal! oh and please please review review review! **


End file.
